Jaune and the Dragon
by cometdragon96
Summary: Jaune could have been the hero of his village. Slay the wicked dragon become a hero, but when Jaune makes an unlikely friendship with the beast. Can Jaune and his new dragon companion show the world that they were wrong about them. (Dragon AU)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Just had to go and open my big mouth didn't I?" Cutting another plant out of his way Jaune Arc grumbled to himself. Stumbling through the Forest of Grimm was not exactly Jaune's idea of a good time, especially when he was supposed to be searching for a dragon to slay.

Back at his small farming village, rumor of a dragon lurking in the Forest of Grimm had sprouted up leaving his village to go into panic from fear. Even though there were only vague sightings of the beast, and a few missing cattle, there wasn't any real proof of an actual dragon.

Seeing as the Arc family were decedents of great warriors, Jaune's grandfather having served as a Knight before his passing, the village turned to them to find the beast and slay it. Jaune's father however was too old to be gallivanting around the forest in search of a dragon that may or may not exist and his mother was certainly not a warrior, so Jaune, as their only son, volunteered to find the creature and kill it. Jaune just hoped the rumors of the beast would prove false since he knew next to nothing about fighting.

With an old sword in hand Jaune cut away another plant blocking his path. The sun hung low in the sky, by now he had been wandering around the woods for the better part of the day. Finding a clearing with a small pond Jaune set his backpack full of supplies down and scooped some water from the pond to drink.

Looking around, the forest appeared calm, owls and other nocturnal animals had begun calling out as night began to fall upon the forest. Jaune found it hard to believe a dragon could be lurking somewhere within those trees.

Opening his backpack Jaune pulled out a small loaf of bread. His father had been sure to pack everything he would need. From food to flint to start a fire, Jaune's father made sure his son was prepared, though the last item he gave his son made the blond haired man worry about his chances of survival.

His father as a last resort gave him a vial of seemingly harmless clear liquid.

"_Listen carefully, you must only use this as a last resort Jaune. This is poison, drink it if you know without doubt that you are going to die. It will poison your corpse so when the dragon eats it, the damn beast will be poisoned along with you. If the dragon doesn't kill you this will so only use it if you are certain you are going to die." _Jaune's father's words echoed in his mind, as he took a bite out of his bread.

Jaune knew if he actually found a dragon his chances against it were slim. Dragons were the things of legend; the last known dragon was killed during the time his grandfather was a young man, by a knight of the Schnee family. The stories depicted a battle that lasted for days and how the knight lost an arm before finally felling the mighty beast.

"A vote of confidence would've been nice though." Jaune sighed, by giving him the poison it was like his father expected him to die. Sighing again Jaune finished off his bread and went to find tinder to start a fire with. It would be dark soon and Jaune didn't relish getting mauled by wolves.

Going around the forest Jaune picked up any dry branches or leaves he came across shoving them in his pack while looking for more. Then out of nowhere a great roar echoed throughout the forest. Clumsily Jaune jumped and pulled his rusty old sword from its scabbard.

_There's no way that was a wolf_ the blond thought trying to locate the source of the roar. Despite his brain yelling at him to get the hell out of there Jaune crept towards the noise.

Another roar, Jaune was getting closer; the roar was becoming less echoed and more defined. He heard a large thumping as if something very big was thrashing around. Creeping through a bush to hide his approach Jaune froze at the sight before him.

It was the largest living creature Jaune had ever seen. The beast could easily smash one of his small village houses with a swipe of its tail. Brilliant red scales sparkled in the setting sunlight peeking through the trees. Large leather wings spread out, flapping around as if the beast didn't want to actually take flight. Looking at its huge paws Jaune gulped, they could easily crush him; even still Jaune saw why the beast was thrashing about roaring. A few hunters from his village had made large bear traps ten times bigger than normal hoping to catch the dragon.

It looked like one had worked, the creature's foot was firmly and painfully clamped in the bear trap's metal teeth. Jaune frowned the beast whimpered giving up its thrashing to break free instead collapsing on the ground in a heap.

The dragon must have been stuck there awhile it looked thin, ribs and hip bones sticking out. Jaune bit his lip, he couldn't help but feel bad for the creature, it hadn't done anything wrong other than maybe kill a few livestock, but here it was stuck in a trap being hunted just for what it was.

Jaune didn't know why but he stood to his full height out of the bush walking towards the dragon, the beast's head spun in his direction. Bright green eyes almost human like starred at him. Then the beast caught sight of his sword, and its mouth took the form of a snarl, sharp teeth lining its mouth.

Taking a few steps back to make sure the dragon couldn't take a swipe at him. Jaune raised his hands in a sign of peace and put his sword on the ground.

"Whoa there, I'm not going to hurt you there big guy, promise." The dragon stopped growling head cocked to the side the beast looked confused.

"Can you understand me?" It was a long shot, but Jaune felt like this beast was more than just a mindless animal. Its eyes seemed to shine with intelligence.

Jaune was proven right as the beast lowered its head in a nodding gesture.

"Wow, I'm talking to a dragon that's a first, can't say I do that every day. All right if I help you out of that will you not kill me please that would be nice." The dragon's eye's widened standing back up Jaune had to step back as the dragon's full height towered over him. The beast nodded its head furiously trying to tear its foot from the trap.

"Okay we have a deal then, all right I'm coming over now, please don't step on me." Cautiously Jaune moved towards the dragon's front foot that was caught in the trap. The blond grimaced at the sight, blood was caked everywhere the trap had torn into the poor creature's foot. The wound was raw and it was clear the dragon had been spending days trying to tear its foot free as the wound was huge, and it stank of infection.

Luckily Jaune knew enough about traps to open up the jaws, even with the trap's increased size it still worked just as any other bear trap would. As soon as the metal jaws were open the dragon tore its foot from the trap with a roar of triumph. Jaune let the trap's jaws snap close now that the dragon's foot was free.

"_Thank you."_ The voice was soft as it entered Jaune's ears, it shocked him enough that he nearly fell backwards as he starred at the dragon.

"You! You can talk!" The beast turned so that its great head was facing Jaune. The blond gulped again being so close it was clear if it wanted to, the dragon could sallow Jaune whole in its mighty jaws.

"_Yes, sorry if I've frightened you, but thank you. I was afraid I would have died had you not come along." _Jaune rubbed the back of his head as the dragon lowered its head, Jaune could feel its hot breath almost like a small breeze blowing on him.

"It's all right; it's the least I could do. My village did lay the trap that you got caught in." The dragon's eye's clouded with what Jaune thought was sadness.

"_I see, so your village fears me then?" _Jaune didn't know it was possible for a dragon to look this sad. The beast down right looked like a kicked puppy right now, Jaune could see just under pale white horns were small ears that were pressed down flat against the beast's head.

"Well, yes I mean… you are sort of a big scary dragon. They're afraid you're going to eat them or something." The beast made a look of disgust.

"_I do not eat humans." _The dragon stated now that his fear was starting to die down, Jaune could tell the dragon's voice seemed distinctly feminine. He wondered if it would be rude to ask if the dragon was indeed female. He also wondered how exactly the creature was speaking as its mouth didn't move when it spoke, but Jaune could hear the dragon's voice in his head.

"_What is your name?" _The dragon asked as it laid down resting its injured paw on top the other and began licking the mangled paw.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc. I'm sorry I don't know too much about dragons, do you have a name?" The large beast paused in its licking of its foot, and placed its green gaze on Jaune.

"_Pyrrha, it is nice to meet you Jaune." _Pyrrha bowed her head before continuing the self-cleaning of her wound. Jaune had to admit for a dragon that was supposed to be the most fearsome destructive beast in the world, she sure was friendly.

"Sooo Pyrrha, how is it I can understand you? I mean last time I checked I don't speak dragon." Jaune could have sworn he saw the dragon's mouth turn up into a smile, but he might have been imagining things.

"_I'm not really talking to you like humans do; dragons can project our thoughts to others be it humans, animals, other dragons. You aren't really hearing me speak; it is more like you are hearing my thoughts." _Well, as he was talking to a giant dragon Jaune was willing to accept that answer.

"I'm sorry my village set out those traps. That looks infected do you need some help?" Jaune went to get closer to Pyrrha's injured foot, but she curled the paw protectively closer to her.

"_It's okay I'll be fine, thank you though. You've certainly done enough for me I will never be able to repay your kindness. Most humans would have mounted my head on their wall."_

"It's no problem; my village sort of overreacted to you anyway. You're actually a lot nicer than most of the people in my village." Pyrrha's ears once again flattened against her head looking abashed.

It was then that Jaune saw how long he had been talking to Pyrrha the sun had long since set, and the forest was bathed in darkness. He jumped when he felt Pyrrha's tail wrap around his waist. The scales were rough making Jaune realize how lucky he was Pyrrha was friendly as he doubted his rusty old sword would even make a dent in the strong scales.

"Wha…!" Pyrrha's tail lifted Jaune off the ground bringing him closer to the dragon. She placed him gently next to her body under one of her large wings.

"_The forest is dangerous at night. I'm sorry, but you should stay with me for the night. The wolves however will not bother you while I am around."_ Pyrrha's eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. Thinking about it Jaune liked the sound of a giant dragon being around while he slept. Pyrrha certainly would be a better deterrent than a fire in keeping other creatures of the forest away.

"Sounds like a plan to me. You sure you don't want to go and hunt or something though, you look like you could use a good meal." Pyrrha shifted curling her body around Jaune, wing spreading out to shield Jaune from any weather or predator's eyes.

Pyrrha yawned. "_I'll be fine; I'll hunt after a good rest. Good night Jaune." _

Despite the strangeness of the situation Jaune smiled. "Good night Pyrrha,"

When Jaune woke the sun was shining through the leaves above. Pyrrha's wing had moved while she was asleep, and was now folded lightly against her back. The dragon was taking deep even breaths signaling that the beast was still asleep. Standing and brushing off the grass sticking to him Jaune was able to take a good look at the dragon he had saved.

Her mangled paw looked a lot better; the wound still looked fresh, but unlike before it no longer looked infected. If Jaune were to guess, there must be something about dragon saliva that allowed it to clean the wound so well. Moving over to Pyrrha's head standing so close Jaune could see how truly large she was. Her head alone was taller than Jaune, currently turned on its side as she slept.

Like before Jaune could see the small ears located under her horns that curved out and forward similar to that of a bull. Light red scales covered most of her face though clearly weaker than the hard plate scales covering most of her body. One could tell it would take a lot before any normal weapon could cause any damage.

At the top of her head in-between her horns, there was what appeared to be feathers swept back covering the back of her long neck in deep red and orange feathers. They stopped at the base of her back where her wings were.

Pyrrha's mouth was slightly open as she breathed just enough that Jaune could see her fangs. His blood went cold at the sight of them each fang was evenly spaced in her mouth, razor sharp each only slightly shorter than Jaune standing at full height. It would have been so easy for Pyrrha to tear Jaune apart.

Not wanting to look at the menacing teeth anymore Jaune turned his gaze to the rest of the dragon. Strong legs were stretched out, each the size of tree trunks. Sharp claws protruded from her paws; unlike her horns they were black in color. A long tail swished lazily as Pyrrha slept, bright feathers covered the tip, spikes however stuck out dangerously along the tail.

Carefully reaching out Jaune touched the softer underbelly that was covered in much weaker yellow scales. In his head Jaune could hear his father yelling at him to use his sword to slay the beast as she slept. It would be so easy with Pyrrha sleeping on her side. Jaune could take his sword and jam it right through her heart.

Jaune frowned at the thoughts; Pyrrha had been nothing but kind and grateful to him so far. She had protected him from the dangers of the forest last night when she could have just left him to the wolves or worse, she could have killed him herself.

No, Jaune wasn't going to hurt Pyrrha, he would instead find out if she was a threat to the village. Then he would come up with some way to convince the village that either there was no dragon, or the dragon meant no harm.

"_Your hand is cold."_ Jaune jumped at the sound of Pyrrha's voice. The dragon shifted so that she lay up right, yawning and stretching much like a cat Pyrrha turned her head towards the small human before her.

"Heh sorry," Pyrrha shook her entire neck and head feathers fluffing up before settling again.

"_It's all right, I'm surprised you didn't run away in the night."_

"I'm not really fond of getting eaten by wolves so sleeping curled up next to a dragon seemed like a good idea." Jaune could hear Pyrrha chuckling.

"_You are an odd human."_

"You wouldn't be the first to tell me that." The dragon laughed some more lifting herself off the ground.

"_If you don't mind I am going to hunt now, but I'll find you again once I'm done. Do you plan on staying in the forest?" _Pyrrha spread her wings out flapping them once.

"Yeah I'll be here a while, to be honest I'm supposed to be out here killing you, but seeing as you're not a monster like my village makes you out to be. I'm gonna come up with something to tell them to get them off your back." Jaune was surprised when Pyrrha nudged him with her snout affectionately.

"_I thank you Jaune, I'll find you soon." _With a great flap of her wings Pyrrha was off into the air, quickly breaking out above the trees disappearing out of view, leaving Jaune alone with nothing, but his thoughts.

Jaune was relaxing under a tree when a flapping could be heard overhead. The trees were shaking at the force Pyrrha's wings brought. Landing in front of him Jaune could see blood covering most of Pyrrha's snout. Folding her wings neatly on her back the dragon laid down near Jaune curling her body around the tree he sat under.

"Hey, lunch break over I see." Jaune tried to joke only to have Pyrrha cock her head not understanding.

"_I checked on your village from afar." _The blond didn't like the sound of that, Pyrrha sounded rather grim.

"_There is a small gathering of armed men, I believe your village has called upon them to kill me." _Anger flared up in Jaune, they didn't even wait two days before giving up on him. Sure he was just an ordinary farm boy who just happened to be descended from a Knight, but that didn't mean they should give up on him so easily. Wouldn't his village be surprised when they found out that he not only found the dragon, but befriended it?

"_Jaune are you okay?" _Pyrrha's nose was pressed up against him, the dragon nudged him gently it was surprising a beast her size could be so gentle. Jaune patted the nose, smiling how weird that this dragon that he barely knew seemed to care about him more than anyone in the village, even his own father.

"Don't worry Pyrrha I'm fine, how was your hunting trip?" Jaune didn't want to think about his village anymore as he sat next to a real dragon, he hoped Pyrrha would keep his mind far from his village.

"_Good, there is a lot of game in this forest for me to eat, and I was able to check on my nest luckily no other dragons have claimed it."_

"Nest?"

"_Up in the mountains is where I usually stay, but the forest is a much better hunting ground. My nest is where I keep all my treasure."_

"Wait, treasure like gold? Dragons really keep hoards of treasure?" Pyrrha blew smoke out of her nostrils before answering.

"_Yes, all dragons are given a treasure to guard. The rest is just treasure I've accumulated from rich knights who gained their title through money, that come to kill me for my treasure_." That got Jaune's attention, his father always told him that dragons were greedy beasts that hoarded gold to themselves that they stole from villages they burned.

"So someone gives you something to guard and that's it? Who gave you your treasure? What is it?" Not much was known about dragons so it was incredibly that Pyrrha would share this information.

"_Most treasures are ancient artifacts that their owners do not want in the wrong hands. I've never met a dragon who knew who gave them their treasure. Treasures pass from dragon to dragon; our sole purpose in life is to guard these treasures. Dragons will often fight over the right to guard one, I only recently came across mine after the dragon previously guarding it died, and I'm sorry Jaune, you seem trust worthy, but I cannot risk my treasure falling into the wrong hands. But maybe one day I'll tell you what I'm guarding." _Jaune easily accepted that Pyrrha wouldn't tell him what her treasure was. That didn't bother him in the least he was too enthralled by what he had just learned. The stories he heard as a child always made dragons out as the villains, horrid creatures that hoarded gold because of their own greed.

Pyrrha was nothing like the dragons of legend. She was gentle and kind, she could have easily burned his village to the ground, but instead she left the humans alone. Keeping to herself and guarding her treasure that was apparently of great importance.

It was then Jaune made his decision. Until now he had been alone. He didn't have any friends in his village and his parents merely tolerated him. Pyrrha was alone as well as being a feared and hated beast that the world wanted nothing more than to mount her head on a wall. By themselves neither had much of a chance in this cruel world, but together at least it would be the two of them against this world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Urgh, why does she have to be so logical? Could have just stayed with the amazing nice dragon, but no I have to make nice with them." Jaune grumbled to himself. After expressing his desire to not return to his village, Pyrrha had responded insistently that he should return at the very least to say goodbye. Jaune doubted anyone would care as they were already coming up with a plan to kill Pyrrha, since they believed him dead already.

Jaune relented after listening to his dragon companion heading back to his village. If Jaune was going to do anything, he was going to try and either convince them there was no dragon, or if that failed tell them the truth that he had found the dragon. However there was no way he was going to kill her.

Making his way into the familiar grounds of his village feet kicking up dirt, the first villagers to spot him didn't even try to disguise their surprise. Jaws dropped as Jaune walked by making the blond feel rather smug. It was a pleasant feeling proving all these people wrong who'd thought he was as good as dead.

Jaune soon found a large gathering of people around something he couldn't see. Among them, Jaune's father Reuben stood leaning on his cane for support.

"Dad! Hey I'm back!" Rushing towards the older man Jaune called out gaining the attention of others gathered around.

"Jaune? You're alive?" Shock was clear on his father's old withered face.

"Don't look so surprised." Jaune kept his tone joking despite the pain he felt that his father would give up on him so easily.

"Did you find the dragon?" Before Jaune could answer someone cut in. A young man wearing heavy steel armor with a gold trim bird engraved on the broad chest plate.

"He probably saw it, and ran all the way back here to his mommy." Jaune took a step back, the man was at least a head taller than Jaune, and a rather menacing looking mace was tied to his belt.

"I'm sorry have me met before?"

"Sir Cardin Winchester, Knight of the grand city of Beacon and sworn Vassal of Schnee royal family." Cardin gave his title with a confident smirk puffing out his chest.

"With Princess Weiss about to ascend the throne after her father's death, we thought what better gift for her coronation than a dragon's head? We came to knock two birds with one stone. You have a dragon problem, and we want a magnificent gift for her _highness_." Jaune didn't like the way Cardin spoke, most people at least held the royal family with some kind of respect, but the mocking way he said her highness gave Jaune a bad feeling.

"And, by the looks of this trap it's a big one." His blood ran cold, Jaune was going to try and convince them there was no dragon, but the crowd parted just enough so that Jaune could see what they were looking at.

The modified bear trap Pyrrha had been caught in was on a cart they had used to wheel it back into the village. Jaune cursed his luck, of course the hunters would check the traps they'd left, and Jaune had stupidly left the trap Pyrrha had caught herself in. It was clear no normal animal could activate it, the trigger itself was made so only something of giant proportions could set it off.

The torn off scales still stuck to the trap were evidence enough of Pyrrha's existence. Well it looked like plan A was a no go, Jaune was hoping he didn't have to try for this, but it was his only option he could think off.

"Hey, has the dragon actually hurt anyone?" He had to do this logically if he was going to convince them Pyrrha meant no harm.

"No, but it's probably lying in wait so it can burn the village, and steal any valuables." Reuben answered looking a little confused at Jaune's questions.

"Why are you asking? Did you find the dragon?" His fathered asked looking at Jaune expectantly.

"Well, I'm just thinking if it hasn't hurt anyone why do we have to kill it. I mean it hasn't done anything, so why do we have to kill her…"

"Her? Jaune you're talking nonsense dragons are evil vile beasts!"

"I think Jauney boy here is hiding something? Making friends with the beast are you." Cardin took a step forward becoming within centimeters of Jaune. In act of bravery Jaune stood his ground staring Cardin down with courage he didn't know he possessed.

"And what if I have?" Jaune challenged the Knight.

"Jaune! Why would you defend a monster!" Reuben sounded shocked and ashamed that his son would stand to a dragon's defense.

"She's not a monster! Her name is Pyrrha and she's probably the friendliest being I've ever met. She doesn't want to hurt us, heck she doesn't want anything to do with the village." Jaune hoped he could properly remember the way to Pyrrha's nest. Before he'd left Pyrrha explained how to get there, and Jaune had a feeling he was going to have to run there within the next few minutes by the look on his father's face.

"You did find the dragon then! Why didn't you slay it like you were told?" Reuben demanded rage evident on his face.

"You have brought shame upon the Arc name! Befriending a dragon is nonsense! Jaune, dragons have killed millions if not more for the sake of their own greed, why would you align yourself with such a creature?" At first Reuben sounded enraged, angrier than Jaune had ever seen his father, but as he spoke his tone change to disbelief and almost pleading for Jaune to explain himself. Before Jaune could say anything, Cardin beat him to it.

"I think I have an explanation. I've only heard about them from stories in the royal library, but dragons can bond with certain humans, influence them into doing what the dragon wants. Eventually the human gets to the point where they're a willing slave to the dragon's will." Jaune was about to protest how ridiculous that was, but the village seemed to take the knight's word as fact. All who were gathered around were now looking at Jaune with pity as if he was on his death bed. Even his father's face turned grim at Cardin's words.

Before Jaune could react two other men wearing armor were at his sides grabbing his arms and stopping him from moving.

"Do not fear, once we slay the dragon he should be free of its control." Cardin spoke aloud to the gathered crowd.

"Thank you Sir, our village will forever be in your debt." Cardin smirked as he moved away from the crowd.

"My men and I will head out now. We'll be taking him with us; no doubt he knows where we can find the dragon." Jaune couldn't believe this, his father nodded in acceptance as Cardin's men dragged him off with them out of the village without another word. He struggled for a while, but soon it was clear he couldn't break free of their hold. After all, they were trained warriors, and he was still just a farm boy.

Once they were out of the village, and a ways into the forest Cardin's men threw Jaune to the ground.

"Ouch!" Jaune landed painfully on the grass.

"Shut up farm rat and get out of our way." Cardin and his three followers began to walk away.

"Wait! You're not going to make me lead you to the dragon… Not that I know where it is anyway." The cocky knight merely turned his head and smirked.

"You should thank me, there's no way a wimp like you could bond with a dragon. I made it up that dragon's influence people's choices. That village of yours would believe anything I said. So get lost, you'll just get in the way when we find the dragon." Cardin and his men continued walking away; Jaune didn't waste any time dashing away the other direction. Not seeing the devious smirk on Cardin's face as he ran.

Following Pyrrha's directions to the letter, Jaune found himself at the foot of the mountain on the edge of the forest. According to Pyrrha she lived in a cave not too far up from the tree line.

Climbing up the mountain left Jaune gasping for breath, the exertion was worth it though. As he soon found a cave matching the description Pyrrha had given him. Jaune's mouth dropped as he entered the cave.

Gold, a lot of gold, piles upon piles littered the ground everywhere, making the room glow brightly with their shine. Jewels of all colors were scattered throughout the piles so that random flashes of reds, greens, and blues would dazzle in the cave. There was a huge fire pit in the center that glowed, bathing the cave in light. Pyrrha had told him that she had a large amount of gold and treasure in order to hide what she was truly guarding. Now Jaune could see what she meant, with all the gold here it would be nearly impossible to find whatever Pyrrha was actually guarding unless you knew what you were looking for.

"_Jaune?" _Pyrrha's voice entered Jaune's head like a soft melody. Turning Jaune found the massive dragon sprawled out across a pile of gold at the far end of the cave. Eyes brighter than any of the jewels within the cave greeted the young man.

"Hey Pyrrha, this place wasn't as hard to find as I thought." Climbing over the piles of gold to reach the dragon, Jaune plopped down on the dragon's uninjured paw.

"Jeez Pyrrha when you said you collected treasure from Knights that came after you. I didn't think Knights carried this much gold on them!" For some reason Jaune didn't feel bothered by how many Knights Pyrrha may have killed to get this much gold. The dragon gave a low chuckle, lowering her head slightly to speak with Jaune.

"_Well, most of it is left over from the last dragon that lived here. I believe they were more proactive in keeping people away from here. So, what happened at your village?_" Jaune grimaced going about to explain what happened at the village with Cardin and his father.

"_I was not aware I had the power to control humans, it would certainly have made guarding my treasure much easier._" The dragon snorted at the very idea she had such a power.

"Yeah, Cardin seems like an ass, but he let me go, and I don't think he'll find this place so we should be fine." It seemed really strange that Cardin would just let him go. At the time Jaune was just thinking about getting back to Pyrrha that he didn't think much about why Cardin let him go.

Before Jaune could ask Pyrrha what she thought a crack was heard. Then a whoosh as something flew through the air above Jaune. The next thing he knew he was flung into a pile of gold painfully as Pyrrha jumped to her feet, howling in pain. Jaune quickly recovered getting to his feet to see Pyrrha shaking her head about wildly, an arrow burrowed deep in her left eye.

"It was a long shot but thanks Jaune, I didn't think you actually knew where the dragon was, but this time I'm glad I was wrong." Cardin and his lackeys stood at the entrance of the cave one man holding the bow that shot the arrow.

A roar echoed through the cave, Pyrrha had recovered from the surprise attack, though blood poured from her injured eye.

"Charge! Go for the belly that's where its scales are weakest!" Cardin ordered. His two men equipped with swords went dashing forward. Pyrrha's remaining eye lost all of the soft green Jaune had known the dragon for, changing to a blood red color that mimicked her rage.

The dragon charged forward coins being kicked up as the massive beast moved. Smoke billowed from her mouth fangs ready to tear apart her attackers.

"Stop! She'll kill you!" Jaune didn't know how strong Pyrrha really was, but he knew Cardin and his men stood no chance against her. His only chance of ending this without anyone dying was to stop Cardin from attacking then he could get Pyrrha to lay off.

Cardin was hanging back with his archer who kept trying to get another shot at Pyrrha's other eye. Luckily Pyrrha was on the move so he couldn't get a clear shot.

Jaune stumbled forward taking hold of Cardin's arm. "Cardin you have to call them off! Pyrrha is going to kill them!" To prove his point Jaune pointed to the fighting. With one swipe of her paw one of Cardin's men was flung painfully against the wall, they could hear his armor dent from the force of the hit against the wall with. The other man was holding his shield up for dear life as flames rained down upon him from Pyrrha's mouth. It wouldn't be long though, the shield forged from a weak metal, and the handle was probably burning hot. The only reason the poor man hadn't let go was probably the certain death that awaited him behind the shield.

Cardin bit his lip, it was clear the reality of the situation was hitting him.

"Boss, he's right we're out of our league!" The archer cried just as Pyrrha, with the snap of her jaws flung the melting shield out of his fellow soldier's hand. It was then that her red gaze fell on Cardin. His archer, along with the other two men, abandoned him and ran as fast as they could while injured.

Jaune pushed Cardin away standing in front of the exit as Cardin finally registered that if he didn't move he would be burned alive or worse. With Cardin and his men stumbling out of the cave, Jaune was left standing face to face with the enraged dragon.

"Pyrrha Stop! They're leaving they won't bother us again!" The dragon went to surge forward after the men, but Jaune stood his ground arms raised in a stopping motion. Although Pyrrha could easily step over Jaune or mow him down. Some part of Pyrrha was still rational, and knew that Jaune was her ally.

"They're gone Pyrrha you don't need to go after them." Jaune spoke calmly the dragon towering above him was snarling smoke still coming from her mouth. Uninjured eye was still a violent red while the other bled down her face, arrow still burrowed deep within it.

"Come on deep breath… Wait not the fire kind though! That would be bad for me hehe." More smoke was expelled from the beast great jaws, glaring down at him the dragon took one look outside Cardin and his team could be seen stumbling down the mountain towards the forest.

"No no! Pyrrha look at me! Don't pay attention to those cowards!" Jaune had to shout to get the dragon's attention again. The beast lowered her head to be with eye level with Jaune who coughed at the smoke still being expelled from her mouth.

Carefully Jaune walked through the smoke and gently patted Pyrrha's snout. The dragon made a low noise that sounded like a mix between a whimper and a growl.

"Come here let me see that eye." Using both hands Jaune gave Pyrrha's head a light push to the side showing her he wanted to examine the injured eye. The dragon complied red eye beginning to melt away back to its former green color.

Jaune grimaced at the wounded eye, the arrow stuck agonizingly out of the dragon's eye. The beast was probably lucky her eye was large enough that the arrow was far too small to do too much damage. No doubt it was still painful though.

"Okay I'm going to pull this out all right?" The dragon gave a small nod in understanding. Bracing himself with his foot against Pyrrha, Jaune gripped the arrow shaft and pulled. The arrow slide out with a howl of pain from Pyrrha who pulled her head away as soon as the arrow was out.

"Pyrrha!" After waving her head once trying to ignore the pain, finally one bright green eye met Jaune's gaze.

"_I…I'm all right Jaune, I'm sorry." _Pyrrha lowered her head in shame, blood still falling from her wound.

"You're sorry? You're not the one who stupidly led Cardin right to you." Jaune collapsed on a nearby pile of gold letting out an exhausted sigh.

"_Do not blame yourself, humans like Cardin are impossible to predict. All they care about are their own ends." _Jaune let out another sigh, Pyrrha's words not making him feel any better. Looking back to the dragon Jaune reached out touching the tip of Pyrrha's muzzle.

"Is your eye all right?" It might be a stupid question as blood still leaked from the closed eye, but Jaune had to ask.

"_It will heal, are you injured did I hurt you?" _Pyrrha craned her head around Jaune looking for injuries.

"I'm fine, you did a number on Cardin's lackeys though. What happened back there? I mean they did shoot you in the eye, but you went berserk for a while." The dragon's ears flattened against her head looking away as if in shame.

"_Sometimes we…dragons lose control like that. Legends say dragons were given human like intelligence to better protect our treasures, but even still in certain situations our more primal instincts will take over. After all we are but monsters, just smarter than the average monster." _Jaune stood making his way over to the dragon, climbing up onto her paw taking a seat there, so that she would return her attention to him, Jaune spoke.

"Well, for what's worth I don't think you're a monster. You're more like a really, really big cat that happens to breath fire." Pyrrha laughed at Jaune's attempted humor lowering her head and nudging Jaune with her muzzle.

"_You are maybe the strangest, but kindest human I've ever met."_

Jaune shrugged and grinned in return "I think I can live with that."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the fight with Cardin and his men Jaune decided to stay with Pyrrha in the cave. The day's events had left the farm boy exhausted and he had fallen asleep easily curled up on Pyrrha's paw. The dragon equally tired from the day had curled up protectively keeping Jaune close to her, falling asleep.

When Jaune had awoken the next morning he found he was no longer on Pyrrha, but was lying on some sort of heavy cotton fabric laying over one of the many piles of gold. Looking around the dragon was nowhere to be seen, leaving Jaune to question how a creature of her size could move without waking him, but then again Jaune remembered he was a heavy sleeper.

Seeing as he had nothing better to do till Pyrrha made an appearance. Jaune went to exploring the mass amounts of treasure around. Starting with the fabric Pyrrha had placed him on. Pulling it out from under him the fabric was heavy, defiantly built to withstand use. It was a burnt orange color on the one side the other a dark brown. Moving it around in his hands Jaune found a clip of sorts attached to the fabric. Made of fine silver, the clip revealed the fabric was a cloak clearly made for travel. The silver clip used to keep the cloak on the wearer was in the shape of two arcs in a rainbow like position. Just for the heck of it Jaune threw the cloak over his shoulders, and clipped the arc pin to keep it there.

Standing Jaune went about looking through the other treasures. Ignoring the millions of gold pieces lying around Jaune went searching out anything of interest that wasn't gold or jewels. When the farm boy thought about it, it was kind of funny, as anyone else in his place alone in a dragon's hoard of treasure. Would be stuffing their pockets full, and then getting the hell out of dodge before the dragon's return.

Digging through a pile of gold Jaune came across something peculiar, a sword in its sheath. Jaune didn't expect Pyrrha to keep track of all her treasure, but it seemed odd that the sword would be buried under so much gold.

Pulling the sword out of its sheath the blade was made out of the finest metal Jaune had ever seen. With a simple handle covered in blue dyed leather the sword seemed to glow with power. Shifting the sheath in his hand Jaune felt something click, then the sheath expanded in size till in was in the shape of a shield of a pale coloring. The same symbol that was on the cloak's clip was engraved on the shield's front.

"Woah…"

"_Didn't your parents ever teach you it's not polite to go through other people's things." _Jaune jumped as Pyrrha's voice entered his head. The towering dragon entered the cave a dead deer still clutched firmly in her jaws. Pyrrha dropped the deer near the fire pit.

"_Sorry if I frightened you,_ _I brought you something to eat…where did you find that?" _Pyrrha was staring down the sword and shield Jaune was holding.

"Sorry, I didn't really think that you wouldn't want me to look through all this. I mean there wasn't else much for me to do, and there is a lot of neat stuff here!" Jaune looked apologetically at the great dragon towering over him. Pyrrha gazed down at the human thoughtfully tail swishing idly behind her.

"_The cloak does suit you." _The dragon finally said after a moment of looking at Jaune.

"Thanks! Oh and thanks for laying me on it instead of the gold, probably not the best thing to sleep on you know." As if to help his point Jaune shifted his feet on the hard pile of gold he was standing on.

"_Where did you find that sword?" _Pyrrha asked suddenly lowering her head down to be level with the small human; Jaune could feel her hot breath coming out as a small breeze from the dragon being so close.

"Under this pile of gold, do you keep all the weapons of knights you…kill?" The blond farm boy fiddled with the shield trying to get it to become a scabbard, the shield clicked popping back into the original form allowing Jaune to put the blade back within it.

"_…No, I'd rather not kill humans if I can avoid it, so I don't keep many weapons. That sword is… special what you hold is my treasure, Crocea Mors." _Jaune immediately dropped the sword raising his hands in a passive manner.

"Sorry! I had no idea, I didn't mean to touch it! I thought it was just an ordinary sword…Well I've never seen a shield like that so I guess it's not ordinary." Desperate to not break the trust he had built up with the dragon so far Jaune rattled off. Trying to explain he didn't mean to get near the dragon's most precious belonging. He continued on until a puff of black smoke was expelled from Pyrrha's mouth. Jaune coughed waving his hand trying to dismiss the black cloud.

"_I apologize, but you seemed like you were panicking." _Pyrrha's ears flattened against her head looking extremely sorry.

"Wait you're not mad." The former farm boy managed to ask swallowing his coughs waving the last of the smoke away.

"_No, I am not." _The dragon spoke plainly, taking a deep breath then blowing the excess smoke away from Jaune herself._ "Like you said it appears to be like any ordinary sword, if it weren't for me just telling you. You never would have known it is special."_ Pyrrha explained shifting around to lie down on a nearby pile of gold.

"What's so special about it, no offense Pyrrha but I figured you would have been guarding some amazing magical artifact that could I don't know turn people to stone or something." Jaune could hear Pyrrha laugh even the dragon's face seemed to give a sharp tooth grin.

"_Well, I believe there is something that can turn people to stone; I think a dragon named Yang is guarding that in the land south of here." _The dragon continued to laugh as Jaune looked dumbfounded that his made up artifact actually existed. "_Anyway Crocea Mors is a very special sword. Crafted decades ago and infused with magic, anyone who wields it is able to recall the memories of anyone who has used the sword before them. It is like a record, recording the times one uses the sword, then enabling new users to learn from past warriors." _His curiosity heightened Jaune picked the sword back up drawing it from its sheath, looking the blade up and down trying to imagine how one could do such a thing with a sword.

"Really? That sounds amazing!" Magic was a thing that always fascinated most people, including Jaune. It was an old art all but lost to time of the previous line of Kings and Queens, that was before the Schnee family took the throne and outlawed the act of performing or learning magic, executing any who practiced it. The only well-known magic users were the Schnee family themselves having lead the rebellion so long ago to over throw the old King.

"_Would you like to try using its power?"_

"What? I can do that, but I don't know how to use magic!" The farm boy looked baffled at the dragon who merely lowered her head to be closer to Jaune.

"_You don't have to know how to use magic to recall the memories. Do you really believe every single person who has used this sword knew how to use magic?" _Jaune thought for a moment then realizing that Pyrrha would know what she was talking about he spoke, after all she had been guarding the blade and shield for who knows how long.

"All right how do I do this?"

"_First, you should sit down." _Jaune did as told, sitting the shield still in sheath form to the side holding the sword across his lap.

"_Close your eyes." _Darkness, the only things Jaune was aware of was the hardness of the gold he sat on, and the crackling of the fire pit before Pyrrha's voice entered his head again.

"_This will be…odd for you, at first you won't be able to focus on a single memory since you are not used to magic. The sword will likely skip around one of the previous sword wielder's lives' maybe even jumping from person to person, but you must clear your mind. Focus on the weapon you hold, feel the energy it holds, and use it to look through the eyes of another." _Letting out a deep breath Jaune concentrated on the task at hand. Holding tightly onto the blade it started with just a feeling like a phantom touch of another holding the blade along with him. Then all at once it felt like someone had slung him in water drowning in a nonexistent lake.

_Jaune's eyes snapped open. No longer was he in Pyrrha's cave, or any place he had ever been in his life. He seemed to be in some sort of arena a dirt circle in what seemed like a castle court yard. The world seemed blurred as if the memory was fading in and out of existence._

_Two people stood in the dirt circle both wearing light bronze armor used for practice, at least by their worn dented look. Jaune stood next to the younger of the two men a silver haired man no more than a year or two above Jaune. Brown eyes were narrowed a confident smirk on his lips, and by the way he held the sword Jaune had in the present. The blond could safely assume he was viewing this man's memories._

_"Getting cocky with your new fancy sword eh' Ozpin?" The other man mocked giving a few quick jabs with his own sword, all blows being blocked by the younger man._

_"Perhaps you're the one who's too cocky? After all I'm the one who managed to win this sword from that 'master swordsman'." Sarcasm dripped from Ozpin's voice showing he clearly didn't see the man he won Crocea Mors from as a master at all._

_"That old man was pretty good, don't lie!" The two men's swords clashed together in a mighty clang of metal against metal._

_"For you maybe,"_

_"Yeah, Yeah you're the best sword fighter ever, just don't let it go to your head, those damned witches can kill you before you can even get close enough to swipe at them."_

_As their blades clashed again the world blurred then faded, before reforming someplace else. Another land Jaune had no clue where it was._

_This time Jaune found himself in what appeared to be an abandoned house. Moonlight shined through a window illuminating two figures lying in bed. Jaune felt his face heat up wanting to look away but not being able to._

_It was the man from the last memory, Ozpin looking about the same from before except he was bare of any clothing. He was lying in bed on his stomach holding his upper body up with his elbows. Under him was a woman that Jaune thanked the gods that he couldn't see anything thanks to a blanket draped lazily over their lower bodies, and with the way Ozpin was positioned he couldn't see anything aside from the woman's face. She had her arms wrapped around Ozpin's neck piercing green eyes looked longingly at the man before her._

_"I can't stay Oz, people are getting killed left and right. It won't be long before I'm discovered. I have to leave." Ozpin lowered his head, kissing the woman lovingly._

_"Please, Glynda. Schnee is going to over throw the King any day now. I don't want you to leave me alone, I can't leave with you while I'm still a Knight in the King's guard, and Schnee needs the Intel I give him on the King. I promise you won't get caught, and even if you do I'll get you out, and we'll both leave together." Though Glynda seemed uncertain she eventually sighed nodding._

_"All right Oz,"_

_The world began to fade again as the two lovers shared another kiss. Though when the world reassembled the world seemed blurrier than before. Black holes absorbing parts of the world as if the person didn't remember the detail, so Crocea Mors left those areas blank._

_He was in Ozpin's memories as Jaune was positioned next to the young man amongst a large gathering of people, garbed in full steel armor Crocea Mors at his hip. They were outside a huge crowd gathered watching things unfold on top a wooden deck that was put in front of them._

_Ozpin's face was tense rage burning in his eyes. Looking up on the deck it was clear why; an execution was going on, but not just anyone's. Glynda the woman from the last memory was there forced to her knees. Neck stretched out to give the masked axe wielding executioner a clear target._

_The tension was high as the crowd fell silent watching, waiting for the executioner to chop Glynda's head off. The large burly man grabbed the axe provided to him by another man lifting it high, and then…_

"_Jaune?" _Snapping back to reality Jaune jumped to his feet looking around wildly for Ozpin or his endangered love Glynda.

"_Jaune! Are you all right?" _The dragon was tense looking at the human worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm all right, that was… intense." Pyrrha looked at Jaune expectantly waiting for him to explain. Running a hand through his hair Jaune explained.

"I saw this guy's memories… Ozpin was his name, back when magic was outlawed. The woman he loved was about to be executed before I came out of it." The imagines flashed across Jaune's mind. While within the memories Jaune felt connected to the man whose memories he was watching. Feeling all the love he felt towards Glynda to the painful constricting of his heart watching the executioner raise his axe over Glynda's thin neck.

"I wonder what happened." Jaune asked himself more than the dragon next to him, though Pyrrha answered him anyway.

"_It is possible he's still alive today, the Schnee family didn't take the throne till about a generation ago. The Schnee who over threw the old king only just died recently I believe." _The blond gave the dragon a questioning look wondering how she knew that.

"_One does not protect something by not paying attention; it helps to keep track of what you humans are up to."_

Jaune accepted her answer, his mind going back to Ozpin. Jaune doubted the man was still alive, there was even less hope for Glynda being alive. The sword was truly amazing, all the experience and knowledge was locked within the memories of past warriors. No wonder Pyrrha guarded the blade so furiously. Thinking of all the things the blade must have recorded a thought came to the blond.

"Pyrrha since I'm holding it does that mean my memories are in the sword now?"

"_If you use them and allow the weapon to bond with you, eventually it will begin recording your memories. It doesn't just take the memories of everyone that touches it."_ Jaune hummed listening to Pyrrha's explanation. Sliding the sword back in its sheath, Jaune resisted the urge to try and jump back into the memories wanting to find out what happened to Ozpin. Like Pyrrha said though he wouldn't be able to focus on a specific memory, so it was pointless to try and get back to that exact memory. But for some reason the outcome of Glynda's execution seemed so important, as if he needed to know what happened for some greater purpose. Jaune squashed the feeling down, after all what could be so important about the lives of Ozpin and Glynda?

* * *

Princess Weiss Schnee sat upon her throne staring off into the distance. Cardin Winchester had just left after explaining his encounter with dragon in the Eastlands, demanding Weiss send an army to deal with the beast. Weiss had sent him away as soon as she could, having quickly grown tired of the pompous ass of a man.

"Are you okay Weiss?" Ruby, Weiss' personal guard and Knight of Vale asked gently, standing next to the soon to be Queen.

"I need you to check this out Ruby, take anyone you need, I have a feeling Cardin wasn't being completely truthful about this dragon. Something's up." Ruby gave a playful salute grinning.

"You got it your Highness!" Ruby wasted no time as she rushed out of the throne room to prepare for her journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Moving swiftly through the tall grass Ruby Rose, Champion Knight of Vale and personal guard to Princess Weiss breathed deeply. Happy to be moving on foot again, after a long several days' traveling on horseback, to get to the land where a dragon supposedly lived.

Cardin had said that the ferocious beast had murdered dozens of people before he and his team had attempted to slay it. The Knight claimed that the beast was far too strong, even when Cardin and his team had trapped it within its lair. He told how the dragon nearly tore his men to pieces, the small group just barely escaping with their lives. He claimed that this dragon was a danger to everyone in Vale and had to be killed.

Weiss had her doubts about Cardin's claims, Cardin had only gained his Knighthood through the wealth of his family, and was known to lie and over-exaggerate his tales of battles. Once claiming to kill a rouge werewolf on his own when it turned out he'd just killed a wolf Faunus that had a grudge against humans.

So to make sure his claims were valid, Ruby found herself far from the capital in this forest searching for a dragon that may or may not even exist; though Ruby had little to complain about. It had been a while since she'd been out on an actual mission to defend Vale, ever since taking the position as Weiss' right hand guard. It was rare for the Knight to leave the capital city. Again Ruby had little to complain about, she wouldn't have taken the position if she didn't wish to stay close to Weiss' side.

This was important though, if there was a live dragon in the area, many people could be in danger. Ruby found it odd though that only recently the dragon had been noticed, she hadn't bothered checking the village a few miles away. If the stories about dragons were true the beast would have wasted no time reducing the village to rubble, and claiming any riches there for its horde. Ruby already had all the information, so why waste time finding out things she already knew. Every minute she wasted the dragon could lay waste to the village in the blink of the eye.

Shaking her head Ruby subconsciously she felt the light chain mail she wore, unlike any other armor, it was made from dragon scales from the dead body of a dragon found in the far north, a gift from Weiss when she gained her knighthood. From what Ruby had learned the beast had died of natural causes, and some people just happened to stumble upon it.

Ruby hoped the armor would protect her from an attack from a living dragon. Though she had confidence in her speed and skill, Ruby didn't want to take any chances with the most formidable beast to ever walk the earth.

The forest seemed peaceful enough; a gentle breeze blew through the trees. Soft rustling of trees, birds were chirping their cheerful melodies. It was hard to believe there was a dragon lurking here.

Keeping herself prepared for anything, Ruby didn't let the calm peaceful scene distract her. Ears perked up at a distant noise that didn't seem to mix with the forest's natural pattern. Ruby stuck close to the trees hiding in the shadows following the noise to the source.

Stealthily but quickly Ruby made her way to the noise, it wasn't long before she could tell it was a voice she was hearing. Though it was still too far away to tell what the person was saying. Passing another tree Ruby froze in her tracks, hand still on the tree she was about to pass. Ruby stared in awe and horror at the tree. For on the tree large gashes had been gouged into the bark, as if something was sharpening its claws on it. Looking closer at the pattern of the marred tree, the marks looked similar to those left on trees by deer during the season where they rubbed their antlers against trees to remove the velvet covering them.

These gashes were far too large to be made by any deer though. That was enough for Ruby even if it wasn't a dragon there was something in this forest of monstrous proportions. Touching the marks in the tree one last time Ruby continued towards the voice she was hearing.

Getting closer Ruby could hear water splashing, the voice becoming clear she was almost close enough to make it out. Clearing the forest Ruby kept to the low brush so she wouldn't be seen in the clearing up ahead. Finally she could make out the voice, male from the sound of it he sounded young too, Ruby would guess maybe about her age.

"Hold still already! This is your fault anyway for getting all this mud on yourself!" The guy appeared to have a teasing tone in his voice, leaving Ruby to believe he must be friends or familiar with whoever he was talking to.

Peeking out of the brush still careful so she wouldn't be seen, Ruby had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. There in the clearing sitting in a fairly large pond was a dragon, larger than any creature Ruby had ever come across. The beast's ruby scales were wet sparkling in the midday sun, though there was some mud here and there. The creature's massive head held teeth Ruby could see from where she was, glinting in the sunlight. White horns like a bull were sharp and big enough to make the gashes in the trees without a doubt.

If it wasn't crazy enough that Ruby was seeing the first dragon anyone had seen in years. What was crazier was the blonde haired man standing on top the dragon's head like it was the most normal thing in the world. From the distance Ruby could make out that he was only wearing some worn out pants, no doubt keeping the rest of his clothing away from the water.

The dragon was everything and nothing what she was expecting. The beast was huge sitting in the pond that would seem large to a human, the great beast made it look like a puddle with its large size. Sitting on its haunches, Ruby could swear it looked like a dog that was upset about being given a bath, looking up at the man as if it was pouting.

"Well, some of us don't want to sleep next to smelly mud covered dragon."

_Is he talking to the dragon?_ Ruby wondered. It seemed to be so as there was no one else around.

"No offense Pyrrha but I'd rather not wait for the next rain to clean you off. Especially since you'll probably just go running off hunting again covering yourself in more mud. Was that one deer really worth getting covered in all this?"

_Pyrrha? Has this man tamed the dragon?_ No, that didn't seem right to Ruby, a lot of people spoke to their pets or animal companions, but this man spoke as if he was talking to a person. And the dragon seemed to understand him as it let out a snort as if it was scoffing at him, stretching out so that it lay in the water losing its pouting like demeanor.

"Ha! Well, there are some humans that don't really care about hygiene. Most like to stay at least somewhat clean though, come on you have to admit this must be nice getting pampered like this. You look a lot better when your scales aren't covered in muck anyway." The dragon seemed to make a pleased sounding noise before lowering its head to rest on the bank of the pond.

The blond man hopped off the dragon's head onto the bank. Using a rag of old cloth the man dunked the rag in the water before using it to wipe the beast's muzzle. After his task was done the dragon leaned into him nuzzling the man with its muzzle.

Ruby thought of how she could approach this. On one hand while the dragon was distracted she could swoop in, and if not kill the beast, deliver a massive blow to it. On the other hand the dragon was clearly friendly towards this man. Maybe if Ruby approached him he would keep the dragon at bay, or if worse comes to worse he could be the one commanding the dragon.

Taking a deep breath, it was now or never drawing her precious scythe Crescent Rose. Ruby picked herself out of the brush walking towards the odd pair, clutching her scythe tightly.

The dragon was the first to react to Ruby approaching them. The monster was on its feet within seconds, water flying everywhere from the speed the creature got up. It positioned itself protectively over the man towering above Ruby, a snarl formed on its mouth, smoke beginning to expel from its mouth in small huffs.

"Umm hello," The blond man finally said awkwardly after Ruby stopped a few good feet away from them. He moved to stand next to one of the dragons' front legs patting the beast, seemingly calming the monster.

"Greetings, my name is Ruby Rose, I am a Knight under the service of Princess Weiss Schnee. I was sent here to find out about the rumors of a dragon lurking in these parts." Ruby mentally patted herself on the back for the formal greeting she normally messed up.

"Well, you found her," he motioned to the dragon before speaking again, "Unless you're here for a fight, could you put the scythe down, you're making Pyrrha edgy with that thing." As if to prove his point the dragon let out a low menacing growl that sent a small shiver of fear down Ruby's spine. The monster's mouth could easily swallow Ruby whole if it wanted to.

"How do I know the dragon isn't going to eat me as soon as I drop my weapon?" The man shrugged the dragon above him snarled, green eyes flickering red for a brief moment.

"She could eat you with scythe anyway." Ruby's hands tightened on her weapon, not being able to tell if that was a threat or not. Before she could retort though a voice seemingly in her head rang out.

"_Put your weapon down. _**_Now._**_" _The voice sounded feminine so it couldn't possibly be the man. Ruby looked up at the dragon could it really be?

"_I promise I won't hurt you, just put your weapon down." _The voice entered Ruby's head again. Ruby stared at the beast its bright green eyes seemed to gleam with intelligence glaring down at the tiny human before it.

Weighing her options, Ruby sighed she took a huge chance already what was one more. Laying her scythe on the ground, Ruby prayed she didn't make the wrong choice. It seemed to do the trick. The dragon lost its snarl though one could still tell it was tense, ready in case Ruby went for the weapon. The man too seemed become less tense.

"Thanks for that, the last Knight that came was less into talking than you are. I'm Jaune Arc by the way, and this is Pyrrha."

"_Hello,"_ Ruby stared there was little doubt by now, a dragon was speaking to her, and this person Jaune appeared to be a close companion of the beast. This is unbelievable, dragons were supposed to be viscous killers, but this one seemed to have no interest in fighting Ruby. To top it off it appeared to be friends with Jaune. Ruby had to get some answers.

"Did you attack the nearby village or any for that matter?" Keeping her gaze level with the towering beast, Ruby stared into the dragon's emerald gaze refusing to let any unease she felt be shown.

"_No, I have never attacked any human unless they attacked me first."_ The beast voice was low no signs that it was lying showed.

"Why? Dragons have never been big on being peaceful before?" The dragon appeared amused by this question.

"_Humans have never been big on the concept either. No offense but your species is more of a 'stab first, ask questions later' kind of race." _Ruby frowned at the jab at the human race, sometimes Ruby accounted herself lucky she wasn't a complete member of the race. Though she kept the fact secret from most except Weiss who knew what she really was.

What the dragon said wasn't completely untrue there used to be dozens of other races roaming the world. The largest being the Faunus though out of all the other beings that used live in the world the Faunus were more human than others. Including golems, giants, werewolves, and garudas, all have been driven to close to extinction or complete extinction, because human expansion had taken their homes. Heck Ruby had to take down many giants that decided they were done dealing with humans settling in their land. Faunus were currently the only other race allowed within human cities, though treated with some suspicion. The hatred against them was slowly fading away.

"No offense taken Pyrrha," Jaune spoke up a little cheerfully before looking to Ruby.

"Did you come here to slay Pyrrha?" He questioned a thoughtful look came to his face. Looking Ruby up and down he didn't appear to be worried though. Ruby imagined he wouldn't, after all he had a giant dragon hovering over him protectively. He was probably wondering why the Princess would only send one Knight after all the rumors of a dragon, and even a Knight as skilled as Ruby would face great risk taking one on alone.

"To be honest I didn't believe there actually would be a dragon. The Knight that told us about you isn't the best source of information. I figured it would be quicker if I came alone, but now I know there is a dragon I…" Ruby paused what was she going to do about this? From what she saw the dragon wasn't hurting anyone. The village not far away was completely intact. It was even friendly towards Jaune, so was there really any need to kill it?

Ruby briefly thought what she should do. If she killed the beast, she would be hailed a hero, but could she really take that claim when she had no proof the beast was dangerous. For all Ruby knew she could kill the dragon in cold blood, and she would have to live with the nagging feeling that the dragon did not deserve such treatment. Along with the lingering feeling that she may have very well killed the last of its species.

Looking down to Jaune a thought struck Ruby. Jaune was young and rather fit from the look of him. Blue eyes held a determination that Ruby recognized, it was the same look many had who entered the city looking to be trained as a Knight.

"Listen I need you both to come back to the capital city with me." Both dragon and man's eyes widened.

"You want us to what now?"

"_I don't think I'd be welcomed in the city." _The dragon's ears flatten against her head as if she was saddened by this.

"Yes, but I have this crazy idea that might just work." Ruby grinned, Weiss was going to have a heart attack if Ruby could get these two to agree.

"Crazy is right, you want to bring a dragon to the capital! A dragon! Pyrrha would never lay a claw on them, but they would sure as hell stick her full of arrows!" Jaune gave Ruby a glare clearly concerned that Ruby was trying to get the dragon killed. It was apparent that the man was just as protective as the dragon.

"Listen, you could stay out here in the woods, but eventually someone is going to come and kill Pyrrha. Whether it's a Knight or some up and comer who thinks they have what it takes, but someone will come and try it. What I'm about to offer works for everyone involve. Will you at least listen to my plan?" The dragon lowered her head to look to Jaune as if speaking with him.

"All right what do you have planned?"

"Nobody is ever going to believe a dragon has human like intelligence, people have been believing they're monsters for far too long to just accept something different. So if you come in with a dragon at your side saying you've tamed one people will say you're a hero. Not only that but you'll likely get Knighthood no doubt since that is what you would get if you killed a dragon. You and Pyrrha will get to live without having to worry about people slaying Pyrrha, and all you have to do is serve the Queen by protecting people." Jaune's eyes widened he looked ready to jump on the offer, but he turned to the dragon.

"What do you think Pyrrha? I'll go with whatever you decide. People are still going to think you're a monster, and that's not fair to you." The dragon nudged Jaune with her muzzle.

"_You're wrong Jaune I have never been able to even be near humans before I met you. This is a chance to prove that I mean them no harm. If you are willing then let's do it." _Jaune grinned patting the dragon's muzzle.

"That's our answer then, we'll do it!" Ruby smiled glad it wasn't too hard to convince them.

"Great! I'm going to go down to the village and send a message so they know they have a friendly dragon coming their way. Meet me at the edge of the forest tomorrow at dawn, we'll head out then." With that Ruby picked up Crescent Rose, and began her walk to the village nearby. Her last parting thought was what Weiss would be thinking when Ruby came home with a dragon in tow.

"_Have you ever been to the capital city before?" _Pyrrha had asked Jaune once they had gotten back their cave.

"No, I've heard about it from traveling merchants, but never been there myself. I hear it's huge though." Jaune said as he grabbed a handful of gold pieces, putting them in his back pack. At Pyrrha's suggestion they were packing up a decent amount of gold in case they needed it or more so if Jaune needed it seeing as a dragon didn't have much use for the gold. Jaune still couldn't believe this was happening. He was going to the capital city with a dragon to maybe be Knighted. This sounded like one of the stories he was told as a kid.

_"Before we leave I have something I must do." _Closing his pack Jaune turned to the dragon that stood over one of the larger piles of gold within the cave.

"Sure, what do you need to do Pyrrha?" In the last week of staying up in the cave with the dragon the two had gotten more comfortable with each other. By now Jaune could say Pyrrha was his friend, so if Pyrrha needed to do something he would do his best to help.

"_I want to give some of my gold to the village." _The blonde gave the dragon a look. Pyrrha never gave any sign before that she cared about Jaune's old village. It was a surprise that she wanted to do something so kind to them.

"_I may have not have taken anything from humans, but the dragons before me have. Since you're holding on to Corcea Mors, none of this treasure means anything to me nor does it really belong to me. If I'm going start making people fear me less, giving back the gold other dragons stole would be a good start." _Smiling Jaune could see the logic behind it, but when one got down to it Pyrrha was just being kind when she didn't need to be. Like she said she didn't take the gold, and she didn't have to return it. The dragon wanted to though even if the village wanted her dead.

"All right what's the plan then, are you just going to walk in to town and say "_I know you wanted to kill me but here's free some gold!_"" Pyrrha chuckled before turning to shift some gold in order to get to something.

"_Something like that…"_

* * *

Ruby grinned once she let the bird fly off into the distance, her message to Weiss tied to its leg. The village was more than happy to aid the Knight lending her one of their birds to carry her message. The bird would make it to the capital before them, as long as Ruby kept the dragon grounded. Nothing would cause a panic more than a dragon flying overhead.

Cries of panic broke Ruby from her thoughts. People were running everywhere some kneeled on the ground praying. Speaking of dragons flying overhead, Ruby drew Crescent Rose. The red scaled dragon flew over its great size casting a shadow over the whole town.

Had Ruby been deceived? Was the dragon going to burn the town down? Moving to meet the dragon Ruby made it to the town square just as the dragon landed carefully avoiding the buildings.

Standing in the village square the beast's head swiveled left and right watching the villagers stare in horror at it. It was then Ruby noticed something odd about the dragon. On its back tied loosely with a few ropes, were five chests. The dragon flicked its tail using one of the spikes on its tail to cut the ropes holding the chests there.

Each chest fell off the beast back flying open from the force. Their contents scattered all over the ground, everyone's eyes widened. Each chest was filled with gold, gems and jewelry. The dragon once again looked upon the people's shocked faces. Before with a flap of her wings took off over the village again back towards the forest, leaving the enormous pile of gold for the village in the square. The people stood in shook as the dragon became just a shadow in the distance. Ruby couldn't help but smile watching as the villagers hesitantly inspected the large amount of treasure. For a fearsome dragon she certainly was kind one. Ruby ignored the gold and headed out to get her horse for the journey back to the capital.

_And to think they're supposed to be the vilest killers in the world._ Ruby thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As eager as Jaune was to get to the capital city as soon as possible, he had to relent to walking as Ruby had used one of the royal horses to get to their forest. The Knight had sheepishly told them that Weiss would have her head if she lost yet another horse. They had to travel on foot rather than fly like Pyrrha offered the morning of their departure. The horse was rather jumpy next to the giant dragon, so the odd group was lucky the horse was able to travel near the dragon at all. They had to take the long route as well, Ruby mentioning it wouldn't do to put other travellers in a panic by taking a huge menacing dragon down the main road. Jaune could see the sadness in Pyrrha's eyes over the fact. Making the former farm boy even more eager to get to the city to prove Pyrrha wasn't dangerous.

So here the group travelled a fair distance from the main road. Pyrrha's lumbering footfalls leaving deep impressions in the earth. Jaune sitting casually on her back his own leaned up against her neck resting in the soft feathers that ran down her neck, And Ruby riding beside them her horse having to take on a fast stride just to keep up with the dragon's long one.

_"__I can't remember the last time I've gone this far away from my cave." _Jaune smiled at the excitement in Pyrrha's voice. He'd imagine it must be pretty amazing for Pyrrha to travel without worrying about being attacked. Ruby had promised the two she would handle any would be dragon slayers they came across. Not that anyone in the party was worried about Pyrrha actually being hurt. More they were worried some fool would force Pyrrha to use deadly force.

"You've never really mentioned how long you've been living up in that cave?" Pyrrha turned her head to look at Jaune.

"_I can't really say for certain myself. I came across it when I was very young and small. I was maybe about the size of a small horse when I found the cave abandoned." _It was hard to imagine Pyrrha as small. The towering dragon could easily kill Ruby's horse with a lazy swipe of her paw. To think she was once that small was almost humorous.

"Hey guys, you know it's kind of creepy when you two start talking to each other, but you can only hear Jaune talking. It makes Jaune seem crazy." Ruby piped in referring to Pyrrha only letting Jaune hear her speak.

"_I'm sorry Ruby," _the dragon apologized, emerald eyes flicking down to the Knight before looking ahead again.

"No biggie, it's just funny. I'm still getting used to thinking you're more than just an animal, so its seems silly anytime I see Jaune talking to you, because it's like he's talking to an animal…. Not that I see you as an animal! I mean technically you are one, but not that I see you as one. Oh this is coming out sounding terrible." A soft melodious laughter came to Ruby and Jaune's ears.

"_Peace, Ruby I know what you are trying to say. If only more humans were like you and Jaune then I wouldn't have to remain hidden." _Jaune patted the dragons back.

"Well, soon you're not going to be hidden anymore. By the time we're through you'll have the whole city eating out of the palm of your errr… paws ehehe." Jaune's enthusiasm was contagious, and the dragon gave what looked like a grin at least Jaune felt it was.

"Pyrrha, I have to ask, are you the last dragon? No one has seen any in years, have you all just been hiding all this time." The blonde felt Pyrrha's body tense under him from Ruby's question.

"_To my knowledge there are only two other. Yang and Ren, the three of us are the last of our kind. Unless they have found others while I lived in my cave." _The dragon's voice was filled with sorrow.

"Yang, that's the dragon you said guards the artefact that turns people to stone right?" Pyrrha gave Jaune a nod still looking upset over the lack of other dragons.

"Tell me about her then and Ren too?" Jaune smiled a little as Pyrrha's expression became softer remembering her kin.

"_None of us really remember anything prior to meeting each other. I was actually rather sickly when I was young. Yang and Ren are probably the only reason I'm alive today. They found me in an abandoned mine. I was barely old enough to hunt on my own, and the leftover fumes from the mine did nothing to help my health. I knew nothing of the outside world, so I stayed there until they found me." _Pyrrha's eyes became glazed over remembering her old companions fondly.

_"__Yang was the strongest of the three of us, she could light her entire body ablaze protecting us from anything that attacked us. She isn't as accepting of humans as Ren or myself though. I think it just came natural for her to mistrust them, because she often had to protect me and Ren from hunters trying to gain glory from killing us. Ren is rather interesting, he doesn't talk much, but you could tell what he was thinking just from a look after a while. We stuck close to each for many years, but eventually we all found treasure that we felt the need to protect. I haven't seen either of them since." _The scarlet dragon became sorrowful again. Jaune rested his hand on the dragon giving a soft reassuring smile.

"If you know where they are then maybe after we get people to relax a bit, we could go visit them."Pyrrha's eyes brightened the dragon's mood lifting considerable.

"_I haven't seen them in so long, that would be wonderful!"_

Ruby smiled at the pair as the two continued to talk about their eventual meeting of the other dragons. It was a little strange to Ruby how close Pyrrha and Jaune were, but no matter how odd a pair the boy and dragon made. Some people were just meant to be friends, and perhaps Jaune and Pyrrha were just one of those pairs Ruby imagined.

Later when the sun was dipping behind the horizon the group had set up camp with Ruby's horse safely resting by a stream. The Knight gave Jaune a blanket to sleep on, and Pyrrha had easily set a pile of wood ablaze.

It was late when both Jaune and Ruby slept soundly. Pyrrha remained awake lying in the damp grass looking to the sky at the stars above. The fire had long since snuffed itself out and the dragon not bothered to relight it. Her bright emerald eyes glowed softly in the dark. They would not need the light of the fire should something come. A gentle wind blew; Pyrrha could feel her feathers moving softly. It had been so long since she had last left the forest, and her cave.

Ruby said the plains they were crossing now to get to the capital were vast. They were once a huge forest, but after several wars where nations stripped the forest for resources it had left the large gentle plains. Pyrrha knew little of human wars, nor did she concern herself with them usually. Jaune knew little of war as well growing up in a rural farming village. Word of wars going on took time to make it to his village. By the time it did they were already half over.

Pyrrha had to admit though despite the circumstances that they came to be. She found she liked the plains, she thought they were rather calming, and Pyrrha rarely got this good a view of the stars unless she was flying. Turning her gaze from the heavens above Pyrrha looked to her companions. Jaune was curled up near the fire pit, his blonde hair shining in the moon light. He was sleeping peacefully a happy expression about his face as he slept. Pyrrha smiled inwardly at her human companion. Though back at the cave Jaune claimed he was happy, while he slept he'd often had an upset look while he slept. Either from discomfort from sleeping in a dragon's lair or homesickness, whatever the reason Jaune slept as if ill at ease. Now though he truly seemed relaxed snoring softly as he slept.

Ruby however was restless tossing and turning as she slept. Pyrrha knew why, the moon shone brightly above them only a small sliver of it missing. The full moon would be upon them soon, perhaps two maybe three days away. Pyrrha doubted Jaune knew what Ruby really was, he didn't have the strong sense of smell Pyrrha did. The dragon could smell the wolfish scent coming off the Knight. Ruby Rose was a werewolf and had been for a long time.

Werewolves were considered dangerous beasts; it was rare to find one so involved in human society. Pyrrha assumed Ruby must keep her true nature secret or else the humans would ostracize her. Ruby struggled in her sleep letting out a small dog like whine. The dragon frowned inwardly, the moon's influence over werewolves was immense. Ruby was probably lucky to be sleeping at all right now.

Rising from her spot the dragon quietly moved to the nearby stream lapping up some water before turning her gaze to the distance ahead. Ruby's horse snorted nervously tugging on the rope Ruby used to tie the animal down. Pyrrha ignored the horse, it would be unlikely she could ease its fears. After all Pyrrha ate creatures its size for breakfast.

Admiring the gentle plains Pyrrha noticed something off in the distance. Flicking her ears to hear better Pyrrha focused on it. A soft blue glow perched on a small rock, was what looked like a rabbit sat surrounded by the light. Pyrrha looked to her sleeping companions, neither were close to waking. Pyrrha moved to the rock where the rabbit sat, careful as the strange light that surrounded it kept the dragon on edge.

Once she was close enough to see, Pyrrha could see it was no ordinary rabbit, and not just because of the strange glow that came from it. The rabbit was not even truly there. Pyrrha could see right through the animal. It was some sort of astral projection. The rabbit looked up at the great dragon before it curiously. No fear came from the animal any other prey animal would be heading for the hills at the sight of Pyrrha, but the rabbit merely looked at Pyrrha then went on to groom itself. Not caring in the slightest about the dragon that could swallow it whole.

"_Hello." _Pyrrha tried to speak to the ghost like rabbit leaning down to be closer to the animal. Before the dragon could try again, something struck the dragon's head. It didn't hurt though; it was almost like someone had thrown a snowball or a ball of dust at the side of Pyrrha's face. The dragon however went on high alert, spinning around to where the object came from. What Pyrrha didn't expect was her world to spin with her. The dragon's vision blurred in and out as she stumbling.

Pyrrha's body became numb, stumbling again before falling with a soft thud in the grass. Whatever had hit Pyrrha was the cause of the dragon's disorientation. Pyrrha felt the tug of unconsciousness pull at her. It was then she felt a soft hand touch her snout.

"I'm really sorry about this. I couldn't be certain how you would react, so it's easier this way." Pyrrha wanted to move snap her jaws at the human to get them away. Through her blurring vision could just barely make out a small feminine figure, a dark brown hooded cloak hid her features. Glinting in the moonlight a golden heart shaped signet held the cloak firm. Pyrrha felt like her entire body was asleep not hearing her mind's call to move or call out for help.

"It's okay I'm not here to hurt you. I'm looking for someone and I believe you're the one of the last people to see them." Pyrrha had no idea what the woman spoke of. She weakly tried to move before the woman gently stroked her muzzle. With her other hand the woman lifted it to the rabbit that dissolved as if a breeze blew it away back into the woman's hand.

With both hands on Pyrrha the mysterious woman's hands glowed sending a tingling feeling through the dragon's numb body.

"Fox was right, you're not a real dragon. So she was here." The woman muttered the last part more to herself removing her hands from Pyrrha. Rummaging in her cloak she pulled out a small vial with a dust like substance sealed inside.

"This will make you forget everything that's happened tonight. I'm sorry but I'm so close to finding her, and I can't leave anything to chance. I hope you understand." Pyrrha didn't understand as her world felt like someone had put a bag over her head. The woman uncorked the vial holding it near Pyrrha's nose so that she breathed in the dust. As soon as she inhaled it was like someone hit the off switch, and Pyrrha was out like a light.

The next morning Pyrrha was awoken by Jaune tapping her snout trying to wake the dragon. Ruby standing a fair distance away an unsure look on her face.

"Pyrrha? Wakey, wakey." Pyrrha's head throbbed as she raised it to look at Jaune.

"Good morning Pyrrha, come on we're only a day away from the capital. Get your tail in gear!" The blond said jokingly as the dragon slowly rose to her feet.

"Why are you so far from camp? Did you take a midnight stroll, and just decided to take a nap in the middle of it." The dragon looked around seeing that Jaune was right she was a good several yards away from the camp. Pyrrha searched her brain for how she got so far away.

"Are you alright?" The happy joking expression was gone as Jaune looked at the dragon, concern covering his features. Pyrrha's features relaxed leaning down to nudge Jaune with her muzzle.

"_Yes, Jaune I'm okay I think I just slept the wrong way." _The former farm boy didn't seem quite convinced, but he accepted the answer climbing back onto the dragon's back so they could continue their journey. The group continued on their way unaware of the small ghost like creature taking one last look at them before fading away in the wind.

After the week long journey the capital was within site. Jaune was atop Pyrrha's head straining to see everything he could. The dragon he stood on merely laughed at the young man's antics as he clutched onto one of her horns looking out at the city.

The capital city was of a simple design, but massive in scope. At the centre was the royal palace surrounding it in a circle formation was the different districts that made up the city. Around that was a large stone wall with many towers built in to protect the city within. Beyond the city limit though were several farms that surrounded the city's massive walls. It was by far the second most amazing thing Jaune had ever seen.

"Welcome to the capital! Make sure to watch where you step, and never trust a man offering you candy in a dark alley!" Ruby joked urging her horse to hurry down to the city. The Knight rushed ahead to warn the city watch they were coming so they wouldn't attack Pyrrha. When she returned she lead the two down the main road towards the city. People were visibly shaking as they passed. The only reason panic wasn't taking hold was Weiss had made a formal announcement that Jaune and his dragon would be arriving. She had assured the people they would be safe, and only by the word of their Princess did the citizens remain calm.

Jaune was riding on Pyrrha's back like one would a horse. It had been Ruby's suggestion, to further calm the people's nerves. If it appeared Jaune had control over Pyrrha then less chance someone would start something.

Pyrrha herself was revelling in being so close to humans. Never in her life had she believed she could ever come close to a human city of this magnitude. Even though the people were clearly frightened of her, it only slightly soured her mood. Pyrrha was probably the first dragon to ever get to come to a human settlement without being attacked on sight and the dragon was soaking in every sight she came across.

"Ho there Sir Ruby, the city watch welcomes you back." A city guardsman waved them over to stop. The group was just outside the merchant's square. All had stopped what they were doing and stared at the dragon with both awe and fear. Even the guard who stopped them was craning his neck to look at the beast. Jaune slid down from Pyrrha going to stand next to Ruby who'd dismounted her horse.

"Thanks watchman is her Highness ready to greet Jaune and his dragon."

"She is, thank you Ruby." Ruby did a double take head snapping to the figure approaching them. Flanked by two other guards wearing more ornamental armour, The Princess of Vale was everything Jaune had heard about her. Though rather short, Weiss held an aura that commanded respect. Her beautiful white hair was tied into a bun, and her light blue dress complimented her fair complexion.

"Hi Weiss!" Both the one guard and Jaune gave Ruby a look at how informally she greeted the Princess, soon to be Queen. The royal merely sighed as if she had long since given up correcting Ruby. Weiss motioned for all the guards to leave them. It was just the three of them now. Though Jaune could see people rubbernecking trying to listen in on what was going on.

"Ruby explained the situation in her letter."

"Then you know Pyrrha isn't…" Weiss held up a hand silencing Jaune looking rather irritated at being interrupted.

"Ruby is far more trusting than I though." Ruby frowned and gave Weiss a pout that the Princess replied with a smirk.

"Ruby says that your dragon has human intelligence."

"She does Pyrrha…" Jaune looked to the dragon so she would speak and prove it, but Weiss once again raised a hand to silence them.

"At this point I don't care if your dragon does or doesn't have intellect. What matters to me is if it is a threat to my kingdom."

_"__I mean you no harm your highness." _Pyrrha's soft voice could be heard, clearly shocking the Princess. However she recovered quickly barely hiding a smirk.

"That may be enough for some, but not me. I have a task for you two, do it, and Vale will consider you and more importantly your dragon, friends of the country. A sea serpent has been attacking our coastal town west of here. We've lost four ships to it already." Weiss' eyes locked with Jaune's, the seriousness of the situation could be felt through her gaze.

"Kill it and the town will sing praises of how your dragon saved the day. It won't be long for word to spread, and for people to see you two as heroes. Only then will I let you into the city. Right now people are ready to panic just from looking at you." Weiss pointed to Pyrrha. Jaune looked to the dragon the two silently agreeing with each other.

"All right just point us in the right direction, and consider that serpent gone!" The Princess looked pleased at Jaune's enthusiasm to the cause; she motioned to one of her guards that followed her. The armoured soldier hurried to the royal awaiting what she needed. Weiss held out her hand and the soldier pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment giving it to the Princess.

Weiss gave the parchment to Jaune.

"The town you're heading to is called Lakeside. Try not to scare them too much; they already have one monster terrorizing them." Pyrrha flinched, ears flicking down at the mentioning she was a monster. Jaune gave her a reassuring look. With that Weiss strode away her guards following close behind.

"Wow, she's not what I expected from a Princess." Ruby laughed at Jaune's comment.

"Don't worry she'll be like that the first few times you meet her, but once you prove you're not like Cardin or those other poser Knights. She'll be a little... nicer to you." Jaune unrolled the parchment it was a basic map of Remnant. Ruby pointed out Lakeside, west of the capital.

"Lakeside is here, by horse it's about a four day journey, but…." Ruby looked up to Pyrrha her massive wings unfurling a bit anticipating a flight. The original guard that had greeted them spoke up then.

"Lakeside has had its fair share of sea monsters before, so your dragon, as long as it doesn't attack them, shouldn't send them into a panic. Her highness has informed all the merchants out today to serve you as any other customer. Though she has stated that if she gets wind of you threatening them or any of her subjects she will not hesitate to bring death to both of you." Jaune chuckled nervously.

"No worries we have gold, no way we'll ever threaten anyone, right Pyrrha?" The dragon nodded trying to look a little less menacing.

"Alright well I have my own Knightly duties to get to, so good luck you two after you kill the serpent just bring proof you killed it back here." Ruby smiled darting off to do whatever she was assigned. While the watchman awkwardly backed away from the two returning to his post.

"_That went better than I expected." _Pyrrha noted looking around at the many merchants and customers staring at the dragon before them.

"What were you expecting? For the entire city to have their pitchforks at ready?" Pyrrha scoffed a puff of smoke being expelled from her mouth.

"_Not pitchforks, more arrows and swords." _Jaune frowned eye's glancing at Pyrrha's eye. The one that Cardin's man had shot an arrow in. The wound had healed nicely, but Jaune could remember vividly the arrow sticking painfully out of the dragon's eye. The wound had only just healed when Ruby had arrived.

"Don't worry Pyrrha, we'll be strolling down those streets in no time." Pyrrha lowered her body so Jaune could clamber back on.

"_You really believe they'll accept me so easily?" _Jaune grinned patting the dragon's neck.

"Pyrrha you're probably nicer than most people, once we show them that you'll see." The dragon didn't argue, Jaune's voice sounded so sure that it was hard not to believe him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They walked a good distance away from the capital before Pyrrha took to the sky. After all, it wouldn't do to frighten the citizens by a giant dragon taking off into the sky like a bullet right outside their door. Jaune held firmly onto Pyrrha's feathered mane for dear life as they rocketed into the sky.

"_Jaune, open your eyes." _Pyrrha's voice chided him gently. Opening his eyes Jaune could only gape at the sight before him. The countryside rolled by beneath them, clouds drifting just above. Reaching out Jaune's hand skimmed the clouds and came away wet almost like he was touching water.

"This is amazing! Kind of makes me wish I was a bird!" Pyrrha laughed flapping her wings to urge them forward.

"_You a bird?"_ The dragon laughed some more imagining Jaune as a small bird flying through the air.

"Haha alright so not the most fearsome animal, but come on, birds are pretty awesome!" Pyrrha only snorted smoke expelling from her jaws flying back behind them as they moved.

"Okay then what would you be if you had to pick."

"_A human of course._" Pyrrha answered like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Why would you want to be a human, we're not exactly the greatest species out there." Jaune leaned to the side to look at Pyrrha's face as they flew.

"_Dragons aren't exactly_ _the greatest species out there either. I wouldn't mind being a human for a while. It would certainly make it easier to interact with others." _The dragon slowed her speed down to a leisurely pace. Her wings only flapped on occasion gliding easily through the air. Jaune couldn't help but relax, up there in the sky it was like nothing else mattered. They were going to fight a dangerous sea serpent of course, but that didn't matter now. For now they could relax as they travelled to Lakeside.

"Hmm I guess that makes sense for you. Gotta admit I'm curious what you would look like as a human." Jaune adjusted himself where he sat though so far he liked flying, but he had to admit Pyrrha's scales were rather rough. The tough scales rubbed painfully against his legs. Jaune wouldn't be surprised if they were cutting into his legs leaving small cuts in their wake.

"_You're in awfully good spirits considering we're going to be fighting a sea serpent." _Looking below them Jaune could see a farm with vast amounts of cattle grazing under them.

"I don't think it's sunken in yet what we're doing. It still seems sort of like a dream you know? If you would have told me a couple weeks ago I'd be riding a dragon to go fight a sea monster to get Knighthood. I would have thought you were spending too much time at the alehouse." This caused the dragon to laugh making the blond smile.

"_I could say the same, but I wouldn't have it any other way." _

"You said it! We should probably come up with a plan though." Chuckling Jaune rubbed the back of his neck.

"_Sounds like a good idea. Do you have anything in mind?" _Pyrrha tilted her head to look back at Jaune.

"Wait... Why are you looking at me? I have no idea how to take on a sea serpent! Tiny human here remember? I was hoping you could roast it like a fried fish." The dragon gave Jaune an exasperated look.

"_Jaune, I can't 'roast' a sea serpent, it's surrounded by water. I can't keep a flame going long enough to damage it." _The former farm boy laughed nervously.

"No serpent flambé then, drat. Okay I'm sure we'll come up with something." Pyrrha gave Jaune a look that screamed 'I don't approve at all'. Jaune just grinned looking sheepish.

_"Very well, but if you get swallowed by the serpent, I'm not going to save you." _By her joking tone Jaune knew Pyrrha wouldn't let him get eaten, but Jaune could still feel his sweat drop thinking of getting eaten by the beast.

"Okay, okay we'll think of some sort of plan now. What do you know about sea serpents, have you ever fought one before?"

"_Not me personally, once I encountered one attacking a human ship when crossing over the Black Sea._" Jaune shuddered at the mentioned of the Black sea. Though not the largest body of water in Remnant it was known to house to most sea monsters.

"What happened?" A pause of silence Jaune could feel the dragon frowning.

"_The ship did not last long._"

"Well, do you remember anything we could use against it, how it fought or anything like that?" Another pause, no doubt as Pyrrha recalled the event.

"_The serpent used its body to wrap around the ship crushing it then dragged it below." _Jaune tightened his grip on Pyrrha's feathered mane. An image of the serpent coiling its body around the dragon, pulling his friend under the sea to die. He shook his head to dispel the images.

"All right then we should keep to the sky and fight it at a distance. Tire it out, we may not be able to roast the whole thing, but a blast of fire straight in the eye is bound to bother anything. Then we'll go in for the kill."

"_That sounds like a plan to me." _Pyrrha said happily her wings taking a strong flap to propel them faster closer to Lakeside.

Like Ruby had believed, it didn't take the two, four days to make it Lakeside. Pyrrha's wings carried them in half that time. They even could have gotten there faster, but they took a night to rest to be ready for the serpent.

Lakeside was a prosperous town, located on the Bay of Beasts that lead out to the Black Sea. The people there were known for being a rough bunch. The bay they lived on after all was named after the monsters that were common place in the Black Sea. Though not Vale's most powerful port, Lakeside still brought in large amounts of goods from all over Remnant.

There were audible gasps as Pyrrha touched down in front of the fishing village. People gathered around them, some readying swords while others cowered in their homes. Pyrrha leaned down so Jaune could jump off awkwardly as his legs ached from rubbing up against Pyrrha's rough scales, his appearance further shocking the people.

"Ummm we heard you have a serpent problem." The former farm boy greeted awkwardly. A tall tough built man with black hair sideburns lining his jaw approached the duo. Golden eyes staring at the newcomers critically.

"Who the hell are you? Why have you brought a dragon here? We already have one monster tearing our town apart!" Pyrrha's ears flicked downwards looking much like a kicked puppy at least in Jaune's eyes.

"My name is Jaune Arc and this Pyrrha. Princess Weiss sent us here to take care of the serpent attacking you." The man looked at the two as if he was dreaming barely believing his eyes.

"You brought a dragon to help us?"

"Well, technically she came because she wanted to." Pyrrha nodded at Jaune's statement further shocking the villager.

"Oh sorry, who are you?" Jaune extended his hand to the villager.

"Tukson, I'm the Captain of the fishing vessel the Puma." Tukson took Jaune's hand in a firm shake reminding the younger man of his father's firm hand. Shaking the thought of his father away Jaune listened as Tukson questioned the young man.

"This dragon is friendly?" The black haired man let go of Jaune's hand looking to the huge beast before him. Jaune could only assume he was familiar with sea monsters, so the dragon didn't faze him as much.

"_I mean you no harm good sir." _Pyrrha bowed her head in greeting looking a little less threatening. Tukson's dark golden eyes stared at the dragon making Jaune wonder if he even heard Pyrrha speak, but then his lips upturned to smile a hearty laugh coming from him.

"Ha, I have to say I've seen many things that would make most men wet themselves in fear, but a talking friendly dragon. I think I could die today saying I've seen it all!" Turning from the two Tukson motioned to the villagers that were bearing weapons to stand down. Tukson's opinion must have held weight in Lakeside for as soon as Tukson motioned for them to stand down the villagers obeyed. They even appeared to relax quite a bit, some returning to their business.

"You guys don't really seem fazed by Pyrrha at all. I think the capital was about ready to evacuate the entire city when we were there." The tall man smirked looking over to someone in the distance motioning them to come over.

"That's because those weaklings at Vale are too pampered. They don't know what it's like to live in the real world anymore. You may be big and bad to them but to us you're just another beast. I've seen sea monsters scarier than you." Pyrrha titled her head at the man who seemed to not care what she was. The two shared a look, Jaune not knowing what to make of the man either.

Before they could question Tukson any further a young Faunus approached them, summoned by Tukson. A girl around Jaune's age with black silky hair tied back and amber eyes similar to a cat, which made sense as cat ears stuck up through her hair on top of her head. They twitched as she approached her face a complete mask of neutrality.

"Blake! Boy this is my first mate Blake Belladonna we've encountered the serpent more times than we probably should."

"Hello," Blake introduced coolly looking up at the dragon before her, though sparing Jaune a glance as well.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jaune Arc and this is Pyrrha."

"_Hello," _The Faunus' eyes narrowed in thought upon hearing Pyrrha's voice as if trying to analyse how the dragon spoke.

"We've all been stuck at port for at least a month now. If we can't get past the serpent soon the rest of Vale is going to start to feel the lack of goods we're not bringing." Tukson stated grimly crossing his arms over his chest.

"We've tried everything to get past it, but it's grown too large for even the strongest frigate to handle. We even filled a boat with oil and tried crashing it into it. It only angered the damn beast." Blake bit her lip frustration. The stress from the situation clearly wearing the young Faunus down, Tukson continued where she left off.

"We've lost fifty maybe more to the beast. It won't be long before all the sailors pack up and leave town." Jaune gave a reassuring smile.

"Well, that's what we're here for; Pyrrha will tear that snake apart." The blond spoke confidently, if the dragon were human she would have blushed.

The two sailors stared at the odd duo before Tukson gave Blake a nod. The young Faunus returned it before rushing off to do whatever the man had silently ordered.

"Then, we'll set sail immediately." Both dragon and man gave the Captain a shocked look.

"We? No offense or anything, but you just said you lost fifty men to this thing. Isn't that the point of sending a dragon after it?" The tall man smirked.

"The Puma isn't some fishing ship for trout! Me and my crew fish for monsters like this serpent. Not only might we be able to give you some back up, but we'll lure the beast in. You really thought you could just fly out there, and the serpent would come and face you?" Jaune looked to Pyrrha who shrugged, admitting the thought hadn't crossed her mind either. Tukson sighed shaking his head at the two.

"The beast won't be able to resist a tempting meal like my ship. You and your dragon will fly high, so it doesn't notice you right away. When it comes in to strike us…"

"_You'll die! We can't use you as bait!" _Pyrrha suddenly snapped a small snarl accompanying her protest. The sailor looked absolutely dumbfounded at the dragon's loud protest.

"If there's even a chance you two can kill the serpent we have to take a shot. Everyone on the Puma knows the risks, or else they never would have joined my crew. Worry about your own hides, and I'll worry about mine." The sailor motioned to Jaune before turning heading into the village.

"We'll set sail as soon as you're ready. My boat is at the docks meet me there when you're ready." With that he headed back into the village leaving the boy and dragon alone.

Jaune took a deep breath. Reality was starting to sink in; he was going to fight a sea serpent.

"_Jaune," _Pyrrha's head came down to nudge the former farm boy.

"_We'll be alright." _The dragon spoke confidently her emerald gaze reassuring Jaune.

"Thanks Pyrrha, it's just I'm finally realizing I don't think I can do much. I mean you heard Tukson, it's killed at least fifty people. What am I supposed to do against that! We can't fight it at a distance anymore with Tukson's crew on the line!" To Jaune's surprise the dragon grabbed him by the back of his shirt lifting him off the ground placing him on her back.

"_You have Crocea Mors, if you see an opening take it. The serpent won't see you as much as a threat as it will be focusing on me. That will be its downfall." _With a small burst of confidence Jaune adjusted himself on the dragon's back. His hand going to the sword tied to his belt Pyrrha had entrusted to him.

"Right, okay let's do this before I lose the nerve." Pyrrha nodded making her way to the docks.

True to his word, Tukson had his ship and crew ready in the short time it took for them to get to the docks. It wasn't long at all before Lakeside was just a spot on the horizon. Jaune could taste salt in the air even as high as the two were. Early on Tukson had noted a storm was brewing, and it would make their fight all the more difficult if they encountered the serpent during it.

Unlike the gentle clouds Jaune had touched on the flight there. The dark foreboding storm clouds seemed to surround him and Pyrrha, though they provided excellent cover, the serpent would never see them coming. Jaune could feel how tense Pyrrha had become, her ears constantly twitching listening for the first sign of thunder.

When the first clap of thunder sounded out the dragon flinched searching wildly for lightning. Jaune ran his hand through her mane trying to calm the dragon, but this only reminded her that if she got hit by lightning Jaune would go down with her.

Once they were far enough out at sea, the Puma set anchor down to wait. Rain began to fall as the crew of the Puma readied themselves. Everyone that wasn't needed below deck was up top looking for any sign of the serpent. Pyrrha was flying just low enough to stay out of the storm clouds, but still remain somewhat hidden in the darkened sky. Jaune had drawn Crocea Mors, the shield snapping to full size. The sword seemed to glow with the prospect of a fight.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through Jaune's skull. The blonde groaned cursing the timing of the pain. Crocea Mors seemed to glow brighter, though no one noticed as his vision blurred. A familiar feeling took the young man over. Just like the first time that Pyrrha had showed him how to access the memories within Crocea Mors. It was different though, instead of Jaune trying to get at the memories it was like the memories were calling out to him.

The blond found himself somewhere else. The memory was extremely fragmented, large black holes filling in where the sword had no record of. From what Jaune could make out he was at sea on a ship with people running left and right. Before Jaune could even find the person the memory was the focus of, reality snapped back into place.

"There! Serpent!" The shouts of the crewmen were muffled by the rain that now fell heavily, plastering Jaune's hair to his head. Not far from the ship a massive fin sliced through the water before disappearing as the serpent moved. Even with the darkened sky Jaune could see a massive silhouette under the water. Jaune gulped, the shape was at least three times the length of Pyrrha. The dragon snarled smoke coming out between her sharp teeth, lips pulled. Her eyes clouded by red as if the mere sight of the serpent invoked the dragon's rage.

Bursting out of the water right at the ship the serpent reared its face. Elongated jaws that could snap the ship's mast like a twig were heading right at the Puma. Jaune grabbed a fistful of Pyrrha's mane just in time. The dragon shot down like a rocket, a mighty roar the only warning the serpent had to react before Pyrrha's jaws were around the serpent.

The screech was deafening as the serpent cried out in surprise. It thrashed its long body, managing to coil around to snap at the dragon, teeth sinking into her hind leg. Pyrrha let out a roar of pain, nailing the serpent's face with her tail spikes. As Pyrrha tried to distance herself the serpent disappeared under water, waves from its quick descent pushing the Puma away from the fighting.

The serpent burst from the waves like a spring with a rage filled screech. Its jaws snapping closed around Pyrrha's right wing. Tearing at the thin leathery membrane Pyrrha was dragged down into the water. Jaune held firm to her mane holding his sword out waiting to get a shot at the serpent. The dragon tried to get back into the air knowing the water was deadly, but the serpent gave no room for escape. It grabbed Pyrrha by the neck, teeth easily breaking through her scales as feathers from her mane went flying.

Jaune's heart froze the serpent's head was right in front of him. Pyrrha struggled wildly to get free as its body wrapped around her. A dark yellow eye stared at Jaune as if it had just now noticed him. Water hit Jaune from every direction. Pyrrha was getting dragged under, Jaune along with her, but it didn't register, the monster's eye was staring at him, paralysing Jaune, as if it was daring him to even try to fight.

"_Jaune! Help!" _A wail from the dragon was muffled as the serpent continued to pull them under. Finally it was like everything went in slow motion as Jaune thrust Crocea Mors into the eye that had pinned him. The reaction was immediate, the serpent let go of Pyrrha's neck crying out in pain. Then Jaune was flung from his spot on Pyrrh,a the serpent swinging its head right into the blond. Pain rippled through Jaune's body, barely able to get back up to the water's surface where he had landed. Somehow keeping hold of Crocea Mors Jaune coughed up blood and water trying to stay afloat and get his bearings. He could hear Pyrrha roar, but the waves were high from the storm making swimming difficult.

"Catch!" A rope was thrown to the former farm boy. Managing to grab it Jaune was pulled aboard the Puma by several sailors.

On his knees Jaune coughed up any water still in him on the deck of the Puma.

"Are you okay?" A hand was on his shoulder, it was Blake her cat ears pressed down flat in concern, and trying to drown out the sounds of the fighting. Jaune ignored her, spinning around to look for Pyrrha. Jaune's heart clenched at the sight before him. Pyrrha had her jaws firmly on the serpent, but the monster didn't seem to care, screeching before it bit into Pyrrha's neck again. The two beasts thrashed and fought, but the serpent clearly had the upper hand in the water. Pyrrha was struggling to keep herself from being dragged under water. If it kept up the dragon would run out of strength then be pulled under to her death.

Jaune clenched the railing of the ship he had to do something!

"Dammit we can't get a clear shot without risking hitting the dragon!" Jaune could hear Tukson cursed as the crew were unable to fire their weapons on the serpent. Watching the fighting Jaune saw flames burst from Pyrrha's mouth attempting to put some distance between the monsters, but the serpent brushed it off like it was nothing, its thick wet scales protecting it. Then it came to Jaune.

Whipping around faster than a whip he found Blake trying to get a clear shot with a crossbow.

"Blake! Does this ship have oil?" Yelling over the sounds of the storm and fighting.

"Yes, why?"

"Get every barrel you have, hurry!" The Faunus didn't waste time before shouting orders to others, not willing to pass up whatever Jaune had planned. Soon about six barrels of oil were on the deck.

"We need to get all this oil on the serpent, do we have a catapult or something?" Blake nodded directing the crew now seeing what Jaune had in mind. Tukson took control of the ship moving it to have a clear shot at the fighting beasts.

"Fire!" The Faunus commanded and barrel after barrel was fired either hitting the serpent and breaking open, or nailing Pyrrha. Neither beast paid it much mind both too busy tearing each other apart.

"Pyrrha! Pyrrha light him up!" Jaune yelled but the dragon couldn't hear him.

"What are you doing?!" Blake tried to stop him, it was too late though. Running head first Jaune dived overboard right into the sea. Swimming straight towards the fighting, the blond struggled to stay above water. The large waves from the storm combined with the beasts fighting made swimming nearly impossible.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called out as a wave attempted to swallow him. The serpent saw him and went to snatch the blond up in its jaws. Pyrrha moved quickly using her tail to grab Jaune getting him out of the way of the serpent.

"Pyrrha! Fire! Breath fire!" Jaune coughed and sputtered out. The dragon headed his words, it only took a single spark, and the serpent was ablaze along with the water around them. Pyrrha rushed to get out of the way but the flames jumped to her as well, but the fire didn't bother her, it was the human she now cradled in her talons she worried for. The serpent screeched in pain the oil burned its scales as the water around it was set ablaze, so there was no escape from the flames.

Even with her wing torn Pyrrha lifted out of the water and out of the way, giving the Puma free reign to fire every weapon they had at the sea monster. The last thing Jaune heard before his world went black were the serpent's final cries as the fire and weapons took its life.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. First off big thanks to RantoJax who offered to be my Beta so along with this chapter I'll be updating the old chapters right after uploading this all nice and pretty without all my grammar errorsXD Anyway sorry for the long wait for this its been sitting on my computer for awhile now but I wanted to wait till I got on my butt on finishing the chapter after this so without further ado enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 7

"We should make an example of them your majesty!" Ruby tried to withhold her giggle at Weiss' exasperated expression. The advisor that demanded action was an older man, his voice hoarse from many years for yelling no doubt. Weiss sat on her throne head resting on her fist looking completely uninterested in what the advisor said. Ruby stood next to her trying to look serious, but instead the Knight snorted holding in her laughter. The old advisor glared at the Knight.

"Your majesty, you cannot allow these demon worshipers to continue! They are gathering too many followers, and are a danger to Vale. You must end them now before they gain too much power." Ruby frowned, she didn't like the Disciples of Grimm that much either. The advisor made it seemed like they were planning to overthrow Weiss. The disciples worshiped the old soulless creatures of Grimm like gods. The Grimm were once as common as man in Remnant, but they were evil beasts that sought to destroy any living thing whether human, Faunus or any other sentient being. It wasn't until the races of the world united together, were they able to banish the Grimm to the dark realm that they came from. It was the only time in recorded history that all races pulled together under one banner.

"I understand your concern, but I cannot in good conscious wipe out a religion. I don't like who they worship any more than you do, but if I went around wiping out every order I didn't like, Vale would be running out of citizens. You may leave now, I have heard enough." The man seemed displeased, but he didn't argue with the new Queen. Ruby grinned, as soon as he left her posture relaxing turned to the Queen.

Weiss' face was serious, eyes narrowed deep in thought. Ruby frowned, Weiss' coronation making her the official Queen was only about a week ago, and the strain of ruling was already beginning to show. Before her coronation Weiss held a good chunk of the power. Her advisor still did most of the work though, and that work now became Weiss' responsibility now that she was Queen.

Before Ruby could say something a messenger burst into the throne room. He was panting, going to his knees immediately bowing.

"Speak, what is it?" The Queen's eyebrow twitched clearly annoyed at the messenger's less than formal entrance.

"Word from Lakeside your majesty, the boy and the dragon have killed the serpent in the Bay of Beasts." Ruby grinned, she knew Jaune and Pyrrha could do it. The messenger continued.

"Lakeside sent word of this as the two are recovering from the battle, and are unable to travel at this time. Also your majesty, Senior Mage Velvet sent a bird saying she is one step closer in her quest." Weiss perked up at word of the Mage, Velvet.

"Did Velvet's message say anything else?" The messenger shook his head.

"No your majesty, the letter has been placed in your study for your own review." Weiss' eyebrows furrowed deep in thought. She dismissed the messenger with the wave of her hand.

"Velvet is still searching for her?" Ruby knew the Mage had put a lot into her quest, but the Knight had thought the rabbit Faunus had reached a dead end and had given up.

"Yes, her last letter she sent said she found a lead, and would keep me posted on the results." Leaning forward on her throne, the Queen rested her chin on her clasped hands in thought.

"Do you want me to go after her? Give her some back up." Her head rose back up looking to the Knight.

"No, we'll send Coco…" Ruby barked out a laugh thinking of Velvet's reaction to the sassy Knight being sent her way.

"What about Jaune and Pyrrha, you haven't really paid them much mind. I thought you would have jumped to have a giant fire breathing dragon on our side." Weiss scoffed looking up at the golden chandelier that hung from the ceiling illuminating the throne room.

"You're far too trusting Ruby. I can't rule out that this hill billy from the farm villages might turn his dragon on Vale." Ruby was about to protest as the Knight firmly believed that Jaune was a good person at heart.

"I know what you're about to say, and I understand he might be a good person. His dragon might be good at heart too, but he has one of the most powerful creatures at his command. That kind of power could skew anyone's morals. Only until I can be sure that dragon will be aiming away from Vale will I put my trust in him." The Queen stood, her white dress flowing behind her as she moved.

"He just took on a sea serpent no questions asked. I'm pretty sure he doesn't plan to attack Vale, but you're the boss your majesty." Ruby grinned cheekily Weiss only response was a sigh walking out of the throne room.

* * *

The first thing Jaune noticed was the soft blanket wrapped around him. His world was slowly coming back into focus. Blinking his eyes open the blonde eventually looked around to find he was in a bed. His sleep addled brain believing he was back home went to go back to sleep, but as his memory came back Jaune sat up. Immediately regretting it as pain shot through his chest.

Looking down Jaune saw his entire chest and midsection was bandaged up. The memory of the serpent nailing him, sending him flying from Pyrrha's back made the blonde wince. Checking out his surroundings Jaune found himself in a rather generic room. A single bed that he laid in, a single window was open, daylight streaming through, while a light breeze blew the curtains gently.

Carefully, Jaune slide out of the bed, his bare feet unsteadily standing on the wood floor. Brushing his hair out of his face Jaune noticed how greasy the blonde locks were, mentally making a note to bathe as soon as possible. Opening the only door out of the room Jaune found it lead out into a hallway with many other doors on each side. Limping his way down the hall, he winced as pain shot through his body with each step. Jaune made it to a stairway, sighing he gripped the railing and carefully walked down.

At the bottom of the stairs there was a short hall before opening up to what looked like a bar; a cozy room with a fireplace, several tables and then the bar itself on the far wall. A large shelf behind it holding an assortment of drinks and glasses.

"Glad to see that you're awake. You weren't in the best condition when they brought you here." A man standing behind the bar said as he wiped the bar down with a rag. Jaune felt that he looked familiar, but Jaune couldn't place him. He was an older man with messy grey hair glasses perched on his nose. Wearing a simple black vest with a white undershirt, a cane leaned against the wall behind the bar most likely his. What struck Jaune though was his left shirt sleeve was tied up in a not. The man lacked his left arm, and had his shirt sleeve tied so it wouldn't get in his way. His brown eyes seemed tired, as if he had seen some dark things no one should.

"It's not very polite to stare young man." The older man scolded Jaune jumped hobbling over to the bar.

"Sorry! I just ummm…"

"It's all right I'm used to the looks by now. You wouldn't be the first and you won't be the last." A dark look came to his features his hand going to a necklace that hung from his neck. The man's hand touched a ring hanging from the chain remembering something.

Before Jaune could say something the man spoke.

"I believe you're dragon is getting spoiled by the town. I'd imagine you're eager to get back to her." The man motioned outside.

"Right outside, can't miss her. You've been out for about a week now, so the town's gotten used to having her around." Jaune thanked the man ignoring the itching feeling he knew him, but he pushed it aside eager to get back to Pyrrha.

Outside Jaune looked around; the town was abuzz with its normal doings, people passed by carrying produce, others running off to work. It sort of reminded Jaune of his old village, small enough that everyone could know each other, but still a bustling town none the less. The old man was right though, Jaune spotted horns peeking out on the other side of the buildings across the street.

As fast as he could with his throbbing chest the blonde hurried to the other street to find the dragon. On his way several villagers spotted him offering their help, but the former farm boy refused quickly making his way around to the street his friend was on.

Making it to the other side Jaune blinked at the sight before him. Pyrrha was standing on the street while people walked by as if it was the most normal thing in the world. The dragon was holding a wooden platform up in the air with ropes held in her jaws. Two men stood on the platform painting a building that normally they would have needed a ladder or some other means to reach. Instead Pyrrha held them up looking incredibly pleased with herself.

The dragon herself looked to be in all right condition. The tear that the serpent had made in her wing was stitched closed and folded neatly against her back. Though patches were missing in her mane the wounds were closed, and she favoured her other hind leg. The one that Jaune remembered the serpent grabbed wounding looked to be healing nicely. Jaune rushed over to his friend yelling out.

"Pyrrha!" The dragon looked to the blonde immediately, her ears perking up at the sound of his voice. The two painters stopped their work looking to the young man.

"_Jaune! You're awake!" _Gently the dragon lowered the platform rushing to her human friend. Pyrrha lowered her head to nuzzle the human. Jaune wrapped his arms around the dragon as much as he could, hugging the beast.

"The serpent slayer, good to see you back on your feet! Our town owes you a debt!" One of the painters joyfully announced as the two separated.

"It was no problem we were happy to help." Jaune scratched the back of his head laughing.

"Ha you know Pyrrha said the same thing. Anyway we're going on break, thanks for the help ya friendly lug!" The painter exclaimed happily the two leaving on their break.

"Well, seems you've been busy while I was taking a nap." The dragon gave a nervous laugh.

_"__Yes, I can hardly believe how kind they've been to me. They've been letting me help around town while you rest." _Jaune grinned hearing the excitement in Pyrrha's voice. The dragon was genuinely happy to just be around humans. It was clear from her interactions with the painters that the town trusted the dragon, seeing her as a friend.

"_How are you feeling Jaune? Did you just wake up? Why aren't you wearing shoes or a shirt? Silly human, you'll hurt yourself." _Pyrrha leaned down so Jaune could climb on her back. The blonde did so sighing in relief as some of the pain was relieved from sitting down.

"I had to find you. I mean sure the serpent threw me around a bit, but you got the worst of it." Jaune said waving off Pyrrha's concern. The dragon only huffed, puffs of smoke coming from her mouth.

"_You are still a rather confounding human. It doesn't take me long to recover from injuries, and the people have been very generous when helping me tend to my wounds." _Pyrrha began taking careful strides to take Jaune back to the inn. While Jaune carefully touched the closed wounds on her neck amazed at how well they've healed.

"So the town hasn't given you any problems at all?"

_"__They were wary when I first flew back, but once the Puma crew told everyone of our fight. Everyone has been very grateful towards me. I've never received such kindness from humans." _Jaune grinned again, and chuckled.

"Well, get used to it Pyrrha because soon every town is going to be treating you like this!" The former farm boy exclaimed happily, and this time Pyrrha felt she could believe the human after the kindness Lakeside has shown her.

* * *

Far away, where no sane person would travel within dark tunnels carved into a mountain. Figures dressed in black robes with red markings on them congregated in a large dining hall. The dim lighting of the chandelier illuminated the long table where the figures sat.

"He has brought concerns of our order to the Queen. Vale may no longer be safe to operate in." All present at the table wore their hoods up except the woman at the head of the table. Unlike the rest she wore a red dress her face in plain view for all present.

"We can't leave Vale yet, two of the three are still there…"

"One is, Neo brought the golden beast to its knees. She's bringing it back here." Another hooded figure interrupted.

"So only the final one remains in Vale. Reports say it's on the move with a human boy. They say he's somehow managed to tame it, and it willingly fights for him." The gruff voice that said this scoffed at the idea. While the group continued to bicker the woman at the head of the table watched as if amused.

Finally she raised her hand everyone went silent.

"This... boy means nothing, the only thing he has done is make it easier to track the beast down. We will proceed as soon as Neo arrives, then we will begin the final act."


	8. Chapter 8

**_A.N. Sorry for the wait, college and life choices have been keeping me busy. Plus my RWBY hype has died down a bit since volume 2 ending, but I had a random urge to upload this tonight. So here you go _****_enjoy once finals are over I plan on working on all my fanfics, so don't worry this story isn't dying yet! ^-^_**

* * *

Chapter 8

Jaune could barely hold in the girl like squeal at the sight before him. His jaw was nearly on the floor staring at the gift presented to him by the Lakeside blacksmith.

"_What is it Jaune?" _The dragon questioned from outside the blacksmith's forge. An emerald eye was peering in through the window trying to see what Jaune was, since Pyrrha was far to big to enter the forge.

"I have to say one of my best pieces, that serpent's scales sure made hell of good material." The blacksmith patted one of the shoulder guards on the armor he presented Jaune with. While the former farm boy was asleep the crew of the Puma took the hide of the serpent to the blacksmith. The armor hanging on the makeshift mannequin was the result.

Bright shimmering blue scales made up the mail in a protective shirt. Hard polished hide was shaped into a pauldron for his sword arm the other a gardbrace to further protect the arm that would hold his shield. Over the scale mail contrasting to the blue armor greatly was a red tunic covering the armor under it. With bright gold trim and a hood the tunic was a bright crimson red that reminded Jaune of his dragon companion. Which considering the town that was probably intentional. Stitched into the finely made cloth in gold thread was the image of a dragon's head greatly resembling Pyrrha. Depicted making triumphant roar the dragon's image completed armor making it look like a true knight's armor.

"This is...I...THIS IS AMAZING!" Jaune was buzzing around the armor like a child looking through a toy store. The blonde could hear an almost dog like whine come from outside as the dragon was far too large to come inside to see for herself. Jaune laughed looking to the blacksmith.

"Can I try it on?" The blacksmith gave him an amused look.

"Of course ya' fool it's yours after all!" Faster than lightening Jaune assembled the armor on himself with ease. Unlike some armor that could be complex and difficult to put on. The scale mail was as simple as a normal shirt to put on. Hard leather made up the greaves which Jaune was okay with. He could already feel the weight of the mail weighing him down, so it was probably best that Jaune didn't put that much heavy armor on him yet. His still healing wounds stung a bit, but he was healing nicely able to finish snapping the shoulder guards into place. Before rushing out of the forge to his friend.

"What do you think Pyrrha? Do I look like knight or what!" The blonde laughed as the dragon looked surprised at the shimmering armor before her.

"_Incredible, you definitely look like a knight to me." _Jaune grinned looking himself over.

"I know, I can't believe they made this so quickly…"

"You like the armor then I take it." This time Jaune actually cried out in surprise, a high pitched girly scream. Pyrrha snorted as Blake made herself known coming out of the shadows looking rather pleased at the fright she gave Jaune.

"Don't ever do that again." Jaune clutched his heart looking rather surprised. Pyrrha chuckled at this leading to a mock glare being sent her way by Jaune.

"Sorry for the surprised I heard you were going to see the armor today, so I came to see what you thought." The black haired faunus smiled softly different from her usual neutral expression.

"It's the best gift I've ever got! I can't thank you guys enough!" Blake waved him off.

"Think of it as a small show of gratitude. It's nothing compared to what you did for us. Do you two plan on staying in town much longer?"

"I don't know we were waiting on Pyrrha to heal up…"

"_We were? I thought we were waiting on you?" _ The dragon looked at Jaune curiously flapping her wings. The only evidence of injury on the wing that was torn was a faint line in the membrane. Jaune scratched the back of his head sheepishly, not wanting to admit he was injured that badly.

"Yah, umm we'll be getting out of your hair soon. Gotta' head back to the capital to show the snow queen we got rid of the serpent." Blake eyebrow rose at the term he addressed the queen with, but shrugged it off.

"If that's your plan, but the crew and I wanted to make you an offer if you two were interested?" Pyrrha lowered her head to be closer to the two humans.

"_What do you offer us?" _The faunus looked to the blonde.

"Well, during the fight we noticed that neither of you seemed that experienced fighters." Jaune's face turned sour his eyes glancing to the missing patches of Pyrrha's mane reminding him of the close call with the serpent.

"The Puma goes after all sorts of monster for a living. Taking a sea serpent out is no easy feat, but there are plenty of stronger more powerful monsters out there. If you intend to be in service of the Queen no doubt she'll have you facing the most dangerous beasts out there. If you're not prepared dragon or not you'll lose eventually." Blake words rang true, and Jaune knew it. The blonde may be wearing armor like a knight, but he knew he had little to no skills with a sword. Even less knowledge of the creatures and beasts that inhabit the world. Turning to Pyrrha the blonde knew it wasn't just his decision alone to make.

"What do you think Pyrrha?" The dragon appeared to think her tail flicking lazily while the beast thought.

"_I'll admit we did get rather lucky with the serpent. If the Puma had not been there we would have died, but…" _Pyrrha appeared to become uncomfortable as if she didn't want to mention what she thought. Jaune grinned realizing what the dragon was thinking.

"I know my skills with the sword aren't the best. That's why I think we should more so for me than you. You're a giant fire breathing dragon! You don't really need any help when it comes to tearing stuff apart. Me on the other hand…" Scratching the back of his head Jaune motioned to his injured chest.

"_I didn't really do a good job 'tearing apart' that serpent. You almost got killed." _Pyrrha's ears flattened against her head, her emerald eyes looking sorrowful. Jaune gave a reassuring look patting the dragon's nose.

"I'm fine Pyrrha, you did great I was the one that got thrown off you." The dragon nuzzled Jaune making a dog like whine.

"_Perhaps we'll agree that we both didn't do so well in the battle." _Blake watched on as the two conversed although it was almost comical since Pyrrha was speaking to Jaune, and only allowing her voice to be heard by him. When the two were deep in their recovery from the fight the crew of the Puma had thought deeply on the decision to invite the two along with them.

In the end the pros of having a mighty dragon on their side outweighed all arguments against it. Blake herself found herself enjoying the company of the two once they had awakened. Usually a loner by nature even with her crew Blake found it strange to enjoy spending time with them, but the change was welcomed bringing a smile to the calm faunus' face.

"Then it's decided Blake we're with you if you'll have us. I'm sure ice queen can wait a while for us." Jaune joked Blake only raising an eyebrow at his choice of name for the Queen, but then the faunus smiled.

"I'm glad, we've got some preparations to make then come on." Blake motioned for the two to follow her. Making their way to the dock Jaune could see the Puma floating next to the wooden dock. Seeing as he was more focused on the battle before the blond didn't really take the time to look at the ship that aided Pyrrha and him in battle.

It was a large ship definitely not some run of the mill fishing boat. Though not large enough to accommodate Pyrrha the boat's deck had two catapults on deck. Several crew members bustled about some carrying things aboard others patching up damage to the ship done by the serpent.

Thinking of the serpent Jaune wonder what happened to the rest of the beast. Surely the entire corpse wasn't used to make Jaune his set of armor?

"Hey Blake what happened the serpent? I mean the rest of it that wasn't used for my armor?" Blake pointed to some crates that were sitting off to the side.

"We started breaking it down to the useful parts like scales, bones, and so on. You can have anything left of the beast, but the Puma is going to take a cut. We need to make a living after all."

"You can have it. We don't really need it." Jaune said not caring in the least what happened to the serpent's corpse. The dragon nodded in agreement. Blake appeared grateful though it was hard for Jaune to get a read on the faunus.

While Blake relayed the news to the crew that Jaune and Pyrrha would be joining them. Pyrrha stood on the beach as the wooden docks may not have the strength to hold her weight. Jaune sat perched on her head the two looking out at the vast ocean beyond the bay. They were both silent Jaune absentmindedly running his hand through Pyrrha's soft feathers.

"_Jaune," _Jaune hummed to show he was listening.

"_Thank you," _

"What? What for I haven't done anything today?" The blonde heard the melodious laugh from the dragon in his head.

"_For everything if you never came along I would still be in my cave alone, or killed by Cardin." _Jaune wanted to scoff at the idea that Cardin could do anything to Pyrrha but didn't. The dragon's voice was soft sincerity clear by her tone.

"I could say the same thing to you. I'd be probably be getting kicked by a horse now if I never met you." The scarlet beast laughed at this.

"_Even so, I spent so long away I forgot how wonderful it is being away from that cave." _Pyrrha's emerald gaze watched the bay enjoying the simple act of watching the water shift and move with current.

"To be honest I still think I'm dreaming this whole thing. My father always told be that our family came from a great line of knights, and my great grand father even fought a dragon himself. Those story always seemed just so far away though. He always told me that since were the last of the Arc family we had to do our family proud, but… how could I possibly do that?" Some of Jaune's first memories were of his father trying to show him how to use a sword when he was younger, but the blond never had the skills back then. The look of disappointment on his father's face made Jaune's heart clench. It seemed no matter what he did Jaune was bringing shame upon his family name.

"_Jaune I can't speak for your father, but look at what you've done. Do you really think I could have killed that serpent on my own. No I couldn't if it wasn't for your quick thinking with the oil. We all would have perished. Just because you do not have the skills to fight doesn't mean you don't have the will." _ Wisdom rang in the dragon's words, but after years of failure Jaune naturally kept a pessimistic view.

"I just got lucky the Puma did most of the work." The blond muttered laying back, staring at the sky above.

"_Jaune was it not you who came up with the plan to kill the serpent?" _Jaune scratched the back of his head.

"Ya, but…"

"_And was it not you who got Blake to enact this plan?" _

"Yes, but Pyrrha…"

"_And was it not you who jumped from the safety of the ship to…" _

"Okay! I get it. I guess I'm just not used to things going like this. Last time I had a genius plan all the cattle got loose and lost in the forest." Jaune flinched thinking of the scolding his father gave him. They had lost so much money from Jaune's blunder, and because of that his father never allowed him to tend the farm animals again.

"_Do you miss your life at your village." _Pyrrha suddenly asked Jaune looked up to the sky as if it would give him the answer.

"I can't really say no. It was my home for all my life, even though I was kind of the village idiot. I was the fool the drunks at the bar would laugh at." Jaune remembered the first time he came across a group of men at the bar. They were talking about how sorry Jaune's father must be to have such a screw up of a son. It was right after Jaune had left the door to the chickencoop unlocked, and a fox had gotten in eating several hens. The blond had ran as fast as he could out of the bar at the tender age of six the hurtful words the men spoke stung worse than anything.

"_For what its worth Jaune I think you you're doing your family proud." _The blond smiled running his hand through Pyrrha's feathers.

"I don't know about that, but thanks Pyrrha maybe one day after I become a knight I'll go back. Maybe once my father sees what I can become he'll be happy." Jaune's memories of his father were a mess of disappointed frowns, and scoldings for messing something up. It would be nice if for once he gained his father's approval.

"_I'm sure he'll be amazed if he isn't already." _

"You'll come with me right?" The dragon's ears flicked somewhat surprised Jaune would ask.

"_Of course, you don't even have to ask." _Jaune smiled patting her head.

"Good, I wouldn't want to go if my partner didn't." Pyrrha tilted her head a bit.

"_Partner?" _Jaune grinned leaning over the dragon's head to look her in the eye.

"You bet we're partners! You and me are a team we're in this together. No matter what happens I'll have your back until you decide humans might make a tasty snack!" Despite the joke Jaune wondered if dragons could cry, because Pyrrha's eye was glassy looking at the human with a mix of emotion.

"_I would never do that to my partner. You're all I have." _Pyrrha leaned down so Jaune could get off her head so she could nuzzle him. Jaune wrapped his arms around the dragon's head head hugging her. With a new journey about to begin on the horizon all that mattered was that they had each other.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A.N. Surprise! Another chapter that didn't take a century. I'm done with finals just waiting for the results now, so celebratory new chapter for you guys! Enjoy^^**_

* * *

Chapter 9

_The world was a blur the world shifting in and out of focus. Ozpin stood tall amongst the blur a somber look on his face, Crocea Mors tied to his hip. His silver armor was scorched and burned, blood splattered all over him. His arm looked the worse barely hanging onto his shoulder the limb was torn to shreds. Ozpin held the arm possibly to keep it attached rather than relieve the pain it caused him._

_Behind him another man bearing steel armor about the same age as Ozpin with hair like snow came from the blur._

"_Ozpin go find a healer. I can handle it from here." The injured knight ignored the man grunting trying to bear the pain._

"_No, we're about to end an entire species. The least I can do is look them in the eye, and explain why this must be." His companion nodded in understanding instead going to assist Ozpin in walking. The world took shape as the two made their way._

_Out of the shifting fog a dragon appeared. The great beast was laying on the ground heaving its last breath. As large as a castle the beast could have eaten an elephant whole, and still have room for at least five people in its jaws. The creature was clearly old its black scales were riddled with battle scars. _

_The beast wheezed upon seeing the two men approach it. Intelligent eyes bore into Ozpin's._

"_Why? Why have you done this? I have done nothing to you!" The voice was weak despite its broken tone years of wisdom were woven into the beast's voice. Ozpin grimaced guilt pouring into his soul._

"_I'm sorry it has to be this way. It is the only way to insure the safety of everyone." Ozpin let go of his friend limping over to the dragon who snarled, but couldn't sustain it for long due to its weakness._

"_There is always an alternative! You have killed my kin! The Grim are just as much our enemy as yours we would have aided you, but instead you kill us! I hope you can live with what you've done human, because they will find a way to bring their 'gods' back. And when they do, you will be alone." With that the dragon took a deep breath then breathed no longer. The last dragon had been killed._

_The world shifted again Ozpin was sitting upright in bed the same white haired man standing at his bedside. Both look much better than before, however the previously injured arm Ozpin no longer had. The damage was too great, if he would have kept the limb Ozpin would have perished from infection._

"_Are you sure about this Ozpin I know with Glynda missing, and the dragon... things seem bleak, but I could use you here." Ozpin gave his friend a grateful look a broken smile on his face._

"_No, Schnee I can't all the dragons are gone, so you don't need me here. I'm going to look for Glynda after I've recovered enough." Schnee gave Ozpin a mournful look clearly doubting the odds of finding Glynda._

"_They wouldn't have gone through all that trouble of stopping her execution if they were just going to kill her themselves. She has to be alive." Running a hand through his hair Schnee sighed._

"_I'm not doubting she's alive Oz. I'm doubting that you'll find her." This Ozpin chuckled darkly at that._

"_Glynda is one of the most powerful mages alive Schnee. I wouldn't be surprised if she's already escaped, and trying to get back to us." _

"_I hope so Oz…"_

* * *

Jaune awoke with a start. The thin blanket that had covered him flew to the floor. Looking around he saw that he was where he has been for the past week, his room on Puma. The dream already fragmented in his mind Jaune wondered about what he saw. It was just like when he tried to access the memories in Crocea Mors. Looking to the weapon that was resting against the desk on the far side of the room. Jaune wondered if this was normal. After all he wasn't trying to access the memories of Ozpin, and he hasn't since that one time.

Shaking his head Jaune pushed the thoughts away. The memories Crocea Mors had showed him, though interesting had no meaning to the blonde. Maybe he would ask Pyrrha about it latter. Getting up Jaune groaned as his muscles ached. Blake wasn't kidding when she told them the crew wanted to give him more experience.

Everyday for the past week Jaune had trained with a different members of the crew. All of them giving Jaune either the hardest sparring matches Jaune had ever done, even harder than when his father had tried to train him. Or they gave Jaune lessons on survival. As much as they could being on a boat in the middle of the sea.

Yesterday, unfortunately had been a sparing day. Blake had taken up twin daggers coming at Jaune like a black shadow. Stopping short before actually hurting Jaune, but she still didn't hesitate to knock the blonde to the deck. It wouldn't be as bad, but the snickering from the rest of the crew sometimes reminded Jaune a little too much of the jeers he got from his village when he messed up. At least the crew laughed in good nature. It also helped to know Blake could easily do the same to any of them.

Getting dressed in his simple pants and a light tan shirt, Jaune got ready for the day. Although sometimes he wore the armor gifted to him it was pretty pointless doing so most days. When he wasn't learning something from the crew Jaune contributed to the ongoings of the ship, just like any other crew member.

Walking out onto the deck Jaune breathed in the fresh air. The lower decks where Jaune's room resided were rather stuffy, and it was always a pleasure to be out in the fresh air.

"Good morning," Blake greeted Jaune only jumping slightly at her appearance. He still had yet to get used to Blake seemingly popping out of nowhere.

"Morning," before Jaune could say anything else an orange was thrown at him. Fumbling to catch the fruit Jaune let out a rather undignified yelp. Getting ahold of the fruit Jaune could see Blake's lips upturned in a smile.

"Really, its not enough that you're making me eat wood. You have to throw fruit at me?" Blake's cat ears twitched as if amused.

"I don't make you eat the deck. You fail to parry and then you feast on it yourself." Huffing Jaune started to peel the orange.

"Is that what we're doing today, cause I think I got my fill yesterday of wood." Jaune deadpanned while Blake smirked.

"Actually I think Pyrrha wanted you for something today." Mumbling a thank goodness Jaune's eyes looked to the sky for the scarlet dragon. Since Pyrrha couldn't possibly fit on the ship without flipping it. The dragon followed close by in the sky. Only drifting away when she had to find food.

Spotting a red figure off in the distance Jaune smiled going over to the railing waving animatedly to her. The figure moved, closing in on the ship, quickly Pyrrha's form taking shape. Relaxing into a glide Pyrrha positioned herself next to the ship careful not to hit the sails with her massive wings.

"_Jaune you're awake!" _Pyrrha's familiar voice came to Jaune's ears, the dragon looking rather cheerful.

"Hey Pyrrha, see anything interesting last night?" At first Jaune was worried that since Pyrrha would have to be constantly flying the dragon would tire quickly, but Pyrrha assured him she could fly for at least a month none stop as long as she got enough food. Jaune still doubted that was very healthy though.

"_Nothing major there were some dolphins you missed." _Jaune had still yet to tire of all the new things he was coming across, so Pyrrha made sure to tell him of anything she came across during the night.

"So my scaly friend what can I do for you this fine day." The dragon laughed then extended her head to be closer to the deck.

"_Hop on," _Not even hesitating Jaune swung his legs over the railing, and jumped onto Pyrrha's head landing on the soft feathers in between her horns. The dragon flapped her wings moving with ease away from the ship, while Jaune got situated on her head.

"_I thought you'd like to get away from the ship for a bit." _Flying high Pyrrha took them away from the Puma. Nothing but endless ocean in all directions, but simply being above it all with Pyrrha was a nice change.

"Thanks, being on a ship is great and all, but flying with you is ten times better." Leaning against one of Pyrrha's horns Jaune relaxed letting his sore muscles rest. Gliding through the air Pyrrha hummed in agreement.

Looking around Jaune admired the water reflecting the sun's rays. The ship was at least a few miles away already. It was then Jaune saw something odd, something was floating in the water a good distance away from them. It wasn't a fish or a shark Jaune squinted trying to see what it was.

"Pyrrha do you see that?" The dragon turned to look where Jaune was.

"_Is that…" _Suddenly Pyrrha shot forward like a rocket towards the floating object. Jaune held tightly to Pyrrha's horn about to protest. When he began to make out what was in the water.

It was a person. Hanging limply onto a piece of driftwood there head just barely above water. Pyrrha sped towards the person in one swift motion swooping down, and grabbing them before they could slip into the deep.

"Are they okay?" Jaune leaned over Pyrrha's head looking to where she cradled the person in her talons. It was a girl all Jaune could see though was a mop of orange hair.

They rushed back to the ship the crew looking baffled as Pyrrha handed the girl to Jaune, after he had jumped back onto the ship. The crew crowded around Jaune all asking at once about the girl. Blake easily parted the crowd though, her eyes narrowing in confusion upon spotting the girl in Jaune's arms.

"Jaune, what in the…" Jaune adjusted the girl in his arms moving to take her below deck, not wanting to waste anytime as the girl may be injured.

"We found her out at sea. She was floating on some wood." The blonde spoke really fast, his nerves spiking at the shallow breaths that girl exhaled. They took the girl to a spare room laying her on a fold out cot. The ship's medic went to checking on her, while Blake pulled Jaune aside outside the room.

"So you just found this girl floating at sea?" The faunus questioned a thoughtful look on her face.

"Ya, we were just flying when I saw her drifting by. Where else would we have found her? I don't know if you've noticed Blake, but...we're kind of in the middle of the ocean." Jaune said a joking tone to his voice, as if it was some big secret that they were out at sea. Blake sighed rubbing her temples.

"We're hundreds of miles from the nearest land mass, and this route isn't common for the average ship." The dark haired faunus explained, Jaune only gave her a confused look not understanding her train of thought.

"People drifting at sea either got caught in a current swimming near the main land, or they somehow got separated from their boat." Blake elaborated trying to show Jaune she was trying to figure out what happened to the girl.

"Can't we just ask her when she wakes up?"

Before Blake could answer shouts were heard from inside the room. The next thing Jaune knew the door was flung open, and both of them were jumping out of the way. The ship doctor was thrown against the wall busting the door open. He lay there on the opposite wall, as the orange hair girl stepped out of the room she just broke out of.

"REN!" Jaune noted how frantic the girl looked eyes wide, head snapping back and forth looking for something that wasn't there. Blake drew her daggers taking a defensive stance.

"Stand down." The faunus commanded cooly, obviously not pleased her crew member was injured by the girl. Turning her gaze to Blake the girl stared blankly at Blake. Her eyes snapped to Jaune allowing the blonde to get a good look at her. She had leather armor with a short thick fur cloak that only fell down to her midsection. Jaune took an unconscious step back upon spotting a hammer tied to her belt, and cursed himself for not even checking her over before bringing her aboard. The hammer looked strange, it was definitely built for battle with a heavy looking head with ornamental weaving designs made into the metal.

Though what worried the blonde was a rather large gash located on the girl's forehead. The sea had no doubt washed away any blood that came from the wound, but now the horrid liquid was seeping from the wound.

Blake's eyes were narrowed no doubt seeing the weapon the girl had. Nobody moved for a minute. Then the next thing Jaune knew was his face being slammed into the hard wooden wall.

"REN!" The girl was racing past Jaune, Blake chasing after her. The blonde rubbed his head trying to will the dizziness away. Getting back up Jaune ran to catch up to the two.

Getting up to the deck Jaune could see the crew had the girl surrounded. She was still looking around frantically, not paying a single mind to the crew. Blake took a step forward amber eyes never leaving the girl.

"Calm down, we found you at sea. We don't want to hurt you, stand down." Blake's voice was calm, but her tense stance daggers ready told Jaune she was ready to jump the girl if needed. She still paid Blake no head though looking up at the sky searching.

"Ren! Where are you?" Jaune slowly joined the group surrounding her, though he had no weapon.

"_What's going on?" _Pyrrha's voice entered his head. Glancing up Jaune saw a flash of red hiding among the clouds. The dragon was so far up in the sky that even if someone did see her. They would think she was just a bird. The blonde was surprised he could still hear Pyrrha's voice from so far away, but there were more important matters now.

Pyrrha circled above Jaune looked at the girl then back at Pyrrha. Then as if Pyrrha heard his thoughts the dragon came swooping down. This got the girl attention.

"Ren?" The scarlet dragon came down like a hawk flying in to catch their prey. With a great flap of her wings Pyrrha gazed down at the girl, smoke flowing out of her mouth.

"You're not Ren." The girl frowned causing the crew to all adopt confused looks. Jaune looked at Blake before taking a cautious step towards the girl.

"Ummm hey there, who is Ren?" The name was vaguely familiar Jaune wondered where he heard it before. The girl's head snapped towards Jaune.

"He's my best friend! I have to find him!" The crew shared confused looks. Jaune frowned at least he got her to respond.

"Well, what does he look like maybe we've seen him?" The blonde offered, taking another step towards the girl. She pointed to Pyrrha.

"He's about as big as her, except thinner like a snake. OH! And he's green but not like a grass green, more like a moss or forest green." It clicked, Juane remembered where he heard the name Ren before. He looked to Pyrrha her emerald eyes were wide. Ren was one of the only other dragons alive, and this girl knew him.

* * *

_**A.N. Guess who! You guys probably saw this one coming, cause come on I can't put Ren in the story without Nora that'd be criminal! I admit Nora is kind of hard to write so let's hope I do her justice in the coming chapters. Until then see you next chapter reviews are loved as always^^**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A.N. Arrives a year later with starbucks, hey everybody I'm not dead. Surprising right? To be honest I lost interest in RWBY which is why I sort of fell off the face of the Earth with this story, but I'm back again ready to have another go with finishing this. Without further ado enjoy the chapter guys sorry to keep you waiting.**_

* * *

Chapter 10

Nora didn't recall much before she met Ren. The dragon's magenta eyes looking down at Nora was one of the first memories the young woman could remember. At her lowest point alone and injured Ren had found her, and taken her back to his home in the snowy mountain range the two called home. The dragon had explained he found her in what looked like an aftermath of a huge battle. The red headed girl never could remember the events of that day, but it didn't matter Nora stayed with Ren the two becoming inseparable.

After that the rest was history. Nora didn't care much about her past, because her future was with her closest companion.

Now though the worst was happening Nora was without Ren. The thought made Nora feel sick. It seemed like yesterday that they were flying through the mountains, Nora playing whack a giant. The whole thing was a blur to Nora, her head hurt.

Looking around Nora glanced at the strange sailors she had come across, or more like they came across her. Up in the sky the pretty scarlet dragon was circling, her scales sparkling in the sun. Nora could tell something was upsetting the large beast. Ren often would fly in circle when upset too, maybe it was a dragon thing.

The scraggly blonde guy was talking to the dark haired faunus. After Nora explained to them she was looking for Ren. The blonde took the faunus aside telling her something. The scarlet dragon continued to circle above, she was much bigger than Ren. Her dragon was more serpent like, with smaller wings and deer like antlers. The dragon above was bulkier with horns like a bull, and wings that left a large shadow circling the boat. Unlike Ren's mane which was a dark fur that covered the top of his head and ran down his spine, the red dragon had feathers that Nora could see blowing in the wind as she flew.

Nora rubbed her head flinching when she came across the painful gash on her forehead. Frowning she tried to recall the last thing she was doing before the cold numbing sea had taken her. She was with Ren like always, cuddling his long dark fluffy mane. Then Nora remembered Ren letting out a screech and everything became blurry.

The pain assaulting her head was nothing though, not when she had no idea was Ren was. Reaching behind her to her leather pouch that was tied around her waist, Nora pulled out a hand carved wooden whistle. She made it herself years ago after getting separated from Ren once. Ren told her if she ever couldn't find him to blow the whistle and he'll find her.

Taking a deep breath Nora blew the whistle, a high pitched tune came out of the device bringing the dark haired faunus and the blonde boy's attention back on Nora. Ignoring them Nora stopped looking around the horizon searching for any sign of Ren. There was nothing.

"Hey, are you okay? That's a pretty nasty looking cut there." Nora turned looking at the blonde boy who was standing cautiously near her. Nora heard the dragon's wingbeats above, she must be friends with this boy. Ren got edgy too when Nora was around strangers.

"I'm fine, I need to find Ren though, have you seen him?" Normally Nora would be ecstatic to meet another dragon, but she needed to find _her_ _dragon. _

"Sorry, the only dragon I've seen is Pyrrha here." The boy motioned to the dragon flying above. Pyrrha? Nora remembered that name, Ren mentioned his kin before. He wasn't much of a conversationalist though, and Nora's head was still throbbing too much to recall any details Ren may have given her about them.

"I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot here. Hello, Jaune Arc and you are…" Jaune trailed off prompting Nora to speak.

"Nora! Nice to meet you." The blonde haired boy seemed friendly enough, much nicer than those people who were constantly trying to capture Ren. Maybe that was why they were separated, Nora thought. The people with the white masks and black armor were always after Ren and Nora, trying to capture the dragon for whatever reason.

"_Nora, you know a dragon named Ren?" _A soft voice entered Nora's head, living with Ren for so long Nora didn't even have to question it. She knew the dragon above was speaking to her.

"You bet! We're best friends! Ummm where am I exactly? I mean in the ocean obviously, but the last thing I remember was cuddling with Ren back home." Nora mentally glared at the offending water. She liked to believe she was good at navigating without a map, but without landmarks the ocean was a blank slate that she couldn't make heads or tails of. The dark haired faunus joined Jaune answering Nora's question.

"You're on our ship, the Puma, we're somewhere in the middle of the Black Sea." The faunus answered her face passive, Nora let a rare frown cross her features. The Black Sea was at least a two weeks journey from home. How did she end all the way out here?

"What happened to you? How'd you end up almost becoming fish food?" Nora felt her head throb painfully trying to come up with an answer to Jaune's question.

"I...I don't remember." Nora squeezed her eyes shut, her head throbbed and her muscles ached. She didn't realized she was falling until she felt Jaune and the faunus' hands steadying her.

"You need rest," Nora heard the faunus gently talking, her voice was distant though. Everything was becoming blurry again, and the last thing Nora registered was the wingbeats of the dragon above. Her disoriented mind took comfort in that, believing those wingbeats were Ren.

* * *

"_How is she?" _Jaune heard Pyrrha ask, the dragon flying low next to the ship as it continued to sail. It had been a few hours since Nora passed out on the deck, her injuries and exhaustion from being at sea catching up to her. Jaune had just left the redhead in Blake and the ship doctor's capable hands.

"She's better, aside from the cut on her forehead she's just exhausted. Doc says she should be back on her feet in a few days." Jaune told the dragon, who nodded flapping her wings she went to move away from the ship before Jaune stopped her.

"Hey wait!" Pyrrha stopped a single emerald eye looking at him as she glided next to the ship. Jaune climbed onto the railing of the ship, without having to be asked Pyrrha extended her tail. Carefully Jaune walked across the appendage climbing onto Pyrrha's back.

With a few flaps of her wings Pyrrha took them away from the boat, taking them high into the clouds. Getting situated, Jaune climbed up Pyrrha's neck coming to rest on top her head. He did briefly gulp glancing down at the sea below, it would be so easy for him to fall to his death. The thought was pushed away though, Pyrrha kept him safe from a giant sea serpent. There was no way she'd let him fall.

"What are you thinking?" Jaune began, the dragon was being uncharacteristically quiet. The blonde himself wasn't sure what to make of the girl they saved. Going by her clothing Jaune would say she was from the north. Nora had thick leather armor, and fur cloak that looked like it was bear or something. Jaune used to listen to stories that people told at the alehouse in his village about the fearsome warriors of northern Atlas. The country of Atlas itself was closed off to everyone except natives of the continent. Unlike Vale who had outlawed magic years ago. Atlas incorporated magic into almost every aspect of life there. The few Atlas natives that left their homeland were some of the most powerful magic users alive. The Schnee family had originally hailed from Atlas, and anytime one heard of foul magic being used. Its source could always be followed back to Atlas. Since magic was so potent the warriors and knights of Atlas trained twice as hard.

The knights of the Atlassian court were known for being some the strongest in the land, and the nomadic warrior clans that traveled outside the capital were the stuff of legends. All of this was pure speculation Jaune knew, after all this was the first time he's left his village. For all he knew everything he heard could be complete garbage.

"_I'm worried, I haven't seen Ren in a long time. It could be possible he may be in trouble." _Pyrrha admitted keeping her eyes looking ahead as she flew. Jaune nodded, while the blonde liked to think dragons indestructible. Their battle with the serpent proved just how harsh the world really was.

"What about Nora? Do you think she really is friends with Ren?" While a nice thought to believe he was special in being able to befriend Pyrrha. Jaune knew that it was only because he took the time to actually realize Pyrrha meant no harm. If he could do it, it wasn't too far fetched to believe others couldn't.

"_I think she's telling the truth, like I said before Ren and I never really had a problem with humans. It was Yang that really hated them." _There was that distant tone Pyrrha had when she spoke about her kin, but Jaune knew it must be hard for the dragon to talk about them.

"Why does Yang hate humans?" Jaune made sure to use present tense when speaking of the other dragon. Best not to remind Pyrrha that their status was questionable.

"_Humans were constantly attacking us when we were younger. It's hard not to hold a grudge against the species that was constantly trying to mount your head on a wall." _Pyrrha had a point, Jaune was sure he would be rather distrustful of a species that constantly attacked him. That lead to another question though.

"Do you hate humans then? No offense will be taken if you say yes." That was a lie, but Jaune wanted Pyrrha's honest answer. The dragon paused, nothing but the sound of her wings flapping echoed in the clouds with them.

"_I don't hate humans, but I can't say I trust all of them." _Jaune felt a sense of relief hit him. It was nice knowing his fire breathing companion didn't hate his entire species.

"Don't worry I don't trust half my race either. I mean my whole village did sort of plan to kill you, no hard feelings." Jaune said, resting his back against one of Pyrrha's horns. He heard a soft laugh come from the dragon.

"_Well, I may not trust all humans, but I certainly trust you. I'm sure if you met Yang she'd come to trust you as well. She's not unreasonable."_ Jaune grinned, a slight blush coming to his face. No one had ever told him they trusted him so earnestly.

"Right back at you partner. There's no other dragon or person out there I'd rather have lugging my butt around." Pyrrha laughed, her eyes sparkling with delight. Joking aside Jaune looked back to the ship in the distance.

"Do you know where Ren is?" He asked the dragon, clearly Nora cared about the dragon. It didn't seem right to not try and help her reunite with her friend.

"_I know where he last lived, but I'm not sure if he's still there." _Pyrrha's ears flattened against her head, sadden that she hadn't kept better track of her kin. Jaune patted her head reassuringly.

"Well, Nora must have an idea where he is. Between the three of us it shouldn't be too hard to find him." The dragon's ears perked up as Jaune stated his intention to search for the dragon.

"_You want to search for him? What about training with the Puma crew? And the Queen of Vale, isn't she expecting us to return to her at some point?" _Pyrrha's voice was uncertain, it was clear that she wanted to search for Ren, but she didn't want to force Jaune to.

"Of course, any friend of yours is one of mine. Besides if Nora really is friends with Ren, and she ended up almost fish food he might be in trouble. So where can we find Ren?" Pyrrha's entire body shook in happiness the dragon flapping her wings turning them to head back to the ship.

"_A mountain range in Atlas."_

* * *

"And as our dark keepers were sealed away, a single key was bore that will bring them back. The blood of three great beasts under the gaze of a swallowed moon will bring back their strength…" Ruby tuned out the rest of whatever the preacher was blathering on about. This was the part of being knight she hated. When she was younger she never imagined that being a knight was more than just fighting huge monsters. She was the eyes, ears, and sometimes fist of the kingdom, and sadly that meant sometimes a more deft hand was needed to protect Vale.

Though Weiss had turned away at her advisor demanding for the Disciples of Grimm's blood. That didn't mean she wasn't concerned about them. In came Ruby off to investigate the Church of Grimm to be sure it was just a religion. Which was why the young knight was lounging in the back of the elaborate church where her contact was supposed to meet her.

Above Ruby large stain glass windows depicted the ancient creatures known as Grimm. Their imagines displayed each kind of Grimm the church recognized and worshiped on the windows lining the church walls. Ruby couldn't blame Weiss' advisor for wanting to be rid of this cursed religion. How could anyone worship Grimm was beyond Ruby. All the legends spoke of how they were souless monsters that nearly brought Remnant its destruction.

Yet the disciples claimed that the Grimm's soullessness was a whole new form of life beyond mortal understanding. Ruby scoffed silently watching the priest talk, but not listening. Idly Ruby looked up at the stain glass windows. The one closest to Ruby on her left was a depiction of a beowulf. Ruby's lips upturned in an amused smile, it was believed that beowolves were what brought the first werewolves to be. Legend stated that if someone was bitten by a beowulf and lived they would take the form of a wolf every full moon. Pure legends as there were still werewolves today, and no beowolves to create them.

Werewolves were considered as evil as the Grimm on the window. At one time Ruby might have believe that, but after becoming one herself Ruby liked to think she wasn't evil. She was always careful when the full moon rose, and made sure no one was in danger when her body became the deadly beast of the forest. Weiss made it fairly easy, giving Ruby access to several safe rooms as they called them, places where Ruby could wait out the full moon in peace.

Looking around at the other window the large window showing some sort of Grimm dragon brought other thoughts to Ruby's mind. Jaune and Pyrrha had still yet to return, Ruby couldn't blame them. The knight herself had traveled a lot before she took the position as Weiss' personal guard and her right hand. As the Queen's right hand it was Ruby's job to extend Weiss' reach over Vale. Sometimes she would leave the capital if Weiss believed it was needed, but mostly she stayed at Beacon.

Ruby wished she could join the two though, what an adventure traveling around with a dragon must be. Ruby couldn't ponder this thought much longer though as her contact made their appearance. Garbed in the normal black Disciple of Grimm robes one wouldn't be able to tell them apart from the dozens of other people wearing the same robes.

They took a seat next to Ruby, never looking at the knight. Ruby leant back, closing her eyes as if she were taking a nap.

"Something big is happening." Their voice was soft, no one other than Ruby could hear it.

"The church is larger than ever, I've heard that nearly all of Atlas has converted. They've named the capital there the Holy City." Ruby frowned, this sounded serious. While prominent in Atlas, the worship of Grimm was still not so common here. The legends of the Grimm being monsters keeping many people wary of such a religion. Atlas as a country was always more focused on the future than the past. Despite this troubling news, Ruby showed no signs of even hearing the person speak.

"This is the last we'll meet for a while. The priest has asked me to go to Atlas, if I manage to get word out I'll tell you what's going on there." Ruby wished she could thank the person risking their life for information, but it was best to not to even acknowledge they were next to her. While the church hasn't shown to be violent, Ruby didn't want to risk her contacts safety. Standing up Ruby adjusted the hood of her red cloak before leaving the church. She needed to tell Weiss about this.

* * *

_**A.N. It's kind of strange jumping back into this after so long of not touching this story, but it's fun coming back to this with a new perspective. I thought about doing a complete rewrite and starting from **_**_scratch, but aside from a few things my original plan for this story is still the same. I do have a question for you guys though since I enjoy your input what kind of ships do you want to see come about in this story? There are only two ships that I know are set in stone the rest are up in the air, as of now I plan on at least mentioning or making a brief appearance of most of the characters in RWBY so anyone goes. I'll try not to fall off the face of the Earth again I'll see you guys next chapter^^. _**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A.N. First let me say thank you to everyone for the warm welcome back. I'm certainly happy to be to back writing this story.^-^ With that enjoy the chapter guys! **_

* * *

Chapter 11

"You've got to be kidding me. You want to fly off to one of the most dangerous countries with someone you barely know and try and find a dragon. That for all you know isn't even there anymore." Blake's tone was dry staring Jaune down her arms crossed clearly seeing fault in this plan. Jaune stood there blankly for a second until Nora threw herself at the blonde hugging him.

"You'll help me find Ren! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jaune stumbled not prepared for the redhead to have such strength. After discussing it with Pyrrha the two had kept their plan to themselves, waiting for Nora to recover to talk to her about helping her. However Blake was clearly against such a plan.

"Have you ever been to Atlas?" Blake demanded her yellow eyes narrowed looking at Jaune who Nora just finally released from her bear hug. He coughed awkwardly under the faunus' scrutiny.

"No, but Nora's lived there right?" Nora nodded enthusiastically at Jaune's question.

"You bet! Ren and I live in the White Steel Mountain Range, nobody but us and the giants live up there." Inwardly Jaune gulped when Nora mentioned giants. There were plenty of races that hated humans, but giants were known for despising the smaller race. As if sensing Jaune's unease Pyrrha's soft voice rang in his ears.

"_I can defend us from a few giants." _Though Pyrrha's words did soothe him somewhat. Jaune didn't like the idea of going up one of the strongest creatures in Remnant.

"You're in over your head." Blake stated bluntly glaring at the two standing before her, even sparing some to the dragon circling above.

"Atlas is a closed off nation, they won't let you just waltz right in. Even if they did the things I've heard about there are less than stellar. If they saw Pyrrha getting killed will be the least of your problems." Again Jaune gulped, not liking what Blake was implying. None of this seemed to phase Nora though who scoffed.

"Ha! Don't worry Jaune she's talking about those losers in robes. They're nothing, Ren and I kick their butts all the time!" Nora was grinning remembering the many times they were sent running down the mountain sacred by Ren.

"Uhh losers in robes?" The redhead blinked as if remembering Jaune has no idea who the people in robes were.

"Don't worry about them, they always come up the mountain looking for Ren, but we always send them running." Nora pulled her hammer off her belt twirling it around as if to prove her point. Last time Jaune didn't really get a chance to see the weapon, as Nora was too busy swinging it around trying to escape the ship. It seemed like a typical war hammer, though for some reason Jaune got a strange tingling feeling looking at the hammer.

Suddenly Jaune felt a sharp pain assault his head, though unseen by anyone Crocea Mors was glowing softly on his belt. It was happening again Jaune was not on the boat with Nora and Blake anymore he was somewhere else.

Snow blew by covering everything, looking around he was at a temple or something standing at the bottom of a long stairway leading up to the main building. Though blotches of black darkness consumed some areas, not all of the memory being laid clear for Jaune to see. At the top of the stairs stood a figure clad in heavy metal armor. Jaune's eyes widened seeing an equally imposing figure standing behind the the human clad in metal. A dragon, though nothing like Pyrrha. This one was a dark blue color with two sets of glowing blue eyes staring down at Jaune. The armor human raised a hammer, the hammer Nora now wielded in the present.

"**Take my power human, use it to send the Grimm to their graves!" **A loud booming voice echoed, and out of the sky a bolt of lightning came down striking the hammer while the dragon roared.

"_Jaune!_" Jaune sat up gasping for air, opening his eyes he came face to face with Blake and Nora looking at him worriedly.

"Are you okay? You just stopped talking then collapsed!" Blake's yellow eyes were narrowed concern painting her features. Jaune ran a hand through his blonde locks as he stood up.

"Take it easy, maybe you should go lie down." The dark haired faunus suggested, Nora nodding in agreement. Jaune shook his head, he needed to talk to Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha!" He called out knowing the dragon would hear him, wordlessly he threw his legs over the railing of the ship before either girl could stop him. Luckily the dragon was swooping down catching Jaune before soaring back into the air.

Jaune climbed up Pyrrha's back before coming to rest in between her wings, taking hold of Pyrrha's mane to hold on as they ascended into the sky. Neither spoke until Pyrrha leveled out above the clouds, her wings flapped steadying them. Then the dragon swiveled her head looking back at the human on her back.

"_Jaune are you okay?" _Pyrrha's voice was laced with concern, emerald eyes looking Jaune over for any injuries. Jaune grimaced his head still pounding, he rubbed his forehead trying to will the pain away.

"I think so, this keeps happening, but I don't know why." Confusion came to the dragon's face watching Jaune.

"_What keeps happening?" _Jaune let out a groan falling forward into Pyrrha's soft feathers.

"I don't know, I keep getting these...flashbacks I guess. Like when I tried to access the memories in Crocea Mors. It keeps happening, when we were fighting the serpent it showed me someone on a boat fighting a monster, and afterwords I dreamt about Ozpin. Then just now I saw Nora's hammer, some dragon was made lightning strike it." There was a pause as Pyrrha processed what Jaune said then finally the dragon's voice entered Jaune's ears.

"_I...don't know why this is happening either Jaune. I only guarded the sword, I could never use it myself, so this may be normal I can't be sure. So far it sounds like the sword is showing you information it believes is useful." _Jaune kept his face buried in Pyrrha's feathers. That kind of made sense, the sword showed him memories of someone fighting a sea monster when Jaune himself was fighting one. Then again when Jaune was wondering about Nora's hammer it showed him information about the hammer. Why it kept showing him Ozpin though Jaune couldn't be sure.

"I guess that makes sense, hmm that might be kind of useful actually." Thinking about it Pyrrha told him Crocea Mors was far older than both Jaune and his dragon companion. Who knows how many people held the blade, how much knowledge and experience was locked inside it. If Jaune could figure out how to summon the memories he could in theory learn everything all the previous wielders of the sword had learned.

"_True, but be careful Jaune. I was guarding the sword for a reason, you just passed out from watching a memory for barely a minute. Magic even one contained in a sword is dangerous." _The dragon warned, and Jaune sat back up giving Pyrrha a grin.

"Don't worry Pyr, I'll be careful besides my mom always said the best way to control something is to understand it. If I can figure out how the sword works there will be nothing to worry about!" Jaune remembered the conversation when his mother told him that. It was after a horse kicked the farmboy in the face, and he had loudly declared he never wanted anything to do with the animal. He spent the rest of the day ignoring the indignant horse until his mother had come along. Unlike his father, Jaune's mother was a tad more supportive of the blonde. The elder Arc had told Jaune that things didn't happen without a reason, and had shown Jaune that the horse had something caught under its horseshoe. The horse had kicked him because of its discomfort, and was attempting to dislodge the shoe. Ever since Jaune tried to look at things with that idea in mind. It certainly made looking after a farm easier when one understood why the animals acted the way they did.

"_Wise words, perhaps when we're in Atlas we can find someone knowledgeable with magic. They may understand the sword better than we ever could." _Jaune nodded, the throbbing assaulting his head finally calming down.

"If we can't we could always ask the Ice Queen, I'm pretty sure she knows some magic." Being from the country Jaune didn't know too much about the royal family, though he was pretty sure he recalled hearing about their magical abilities.

"_Sounds like a plan, now all we have to do is figure out how to get to Atlas." _Jaune groaned again his face falling back into Pyrrha's feathers.

* * *

"**You think you can hold me! Think again!" **A massive roar threatened to shatter the people's eardrums. The huge golden dragon thrashed against the chains holding her. Yang, one of the last three dragons growled and snarled pulling at the chains. The humans were foolish to believe simple chains could hold her.

Already the cowards wearing black robes were scattering when it became clear that Yang was going to break free. They managed to get the drop on her before, and knock the dragon out. She was awake now and furious at the humans that dared to try and capture her.

With one final yank Yang heard one of the chains holding her snap. Shaking her long serpentine body Yang slipped free of the rest. Her wings were still bound, but Yang was more than capable of fighting from the ground. A few of the braver humans were raising their swords at her.

Yang roared, her body began glowing yellow scales simmering in the dark room. The yellow beast wasn't sure where she was. She had been minding her own business in her desert home. When some human with pink and brown hair came from nowhere using strange magic to subdue the great dragon.

Speaking of the pink and brown haired human she appeared again approaching Yang now while the others ran past her. She was smirking up at the huge dragon, and Yang snarled. Taking a quite glance around she saw wooden walls all around, the sound of water echoed in the dragon's ears. A ship Yang realized, inwardly she smirked steam began coming off her body. The human must have been really foolish to put her on a wooden ship.

Something came hurling at Yang's head, the dragon quickly ducked barely avoiding the projectile. Looking down the tiny human's hands were alight with black energy almost like ash flowing off her hands. Magic a dark kind that made Yang want to upturn her nose.

It didn't matter Yang was fully aware of her attacker this time. The small human slashed one of her hands through the air sending a wave of black energy flying at Yang. In such a small space Yang had no room to dodge, not that she would. An explosive blast of fire came hurling from her mouth meeting the magic between them exploding in a great flash.

Yang heard a rush of air and saw the human had jumped high into the air somehow right beside Yang's face. Magic dazzling in her hands as she was about to attack, but Yang wasn't about to give her the chance. Within seconds Yang burning hot scales ignited into flames. Fire consumed the dragon's body, but the flames did not harm her. If anything they fueled the dragon's strength.

The flames igniting seemed to disorient the human, Yang noticed her once brown eyes changed color to pure white. Yang snapped at the human her jaws enclosing swallowing the human's tiny body. She made sure to catch the human's arm in her teeth, but leave them otherwise intact. The large dragon could feel the human inside her mouth struggle, trying to free their arm that was impaled by Yang's teeth. It was in vain though with her mouth closed Yang had the human trapped.

"_Stop struggling! I hate this more than you do!" _Yang projected her words to the human who Yang really wanted to spit out, but she needed some answers. Plus Yang needed a human to free her wings from the chains that bound them. Clearly the fools that captured her at least thought ahead enough to get chains that could withstand extreme heat.

Using her horned head Yang bashed at the wooden roof above her breaking free of the confines of the stuffy undership. For a second Yang admired the sunlight that greeted her, the air was clear and Yang saw miles of sea all around her.

The screams of the other humans brought Yang back to the situation at hand though. Humans were jumping over board or rushing to the escape boats. Glancing at the boat that was quickly falling apart thanks to Yang's flaming body, she had to give it to the humans it must have been quite an undertaking build a boat large enough to house a dragon.

Which made it all the more humorous to watch it fall apart within minutes thanks to her. Yang tried to free her wings that were still chained to her body to stop her from flying. Growling it was no good, she definitely needed to keep the human to unchain her.

Inside her mouth Yang felt the a tingle, and she new the human inside was trying to use magic to free herself. Yang flinched feeling a blast of no doubt that dark magic hitting the inside of her mouth. It hurt, but Yang tightened her hold on the human's arm causing a small noise of pain to echo inside her jaws.

With the boat falling apart Yang jumped into the water a cloud of steam rising into the air as Yang scorching hot body hit the water. Free from the vessel Yang let the flames die, she was free for the most part. Though not quite the fan of swimming Yang was adept enough that she knew she could make it to the closest land mass no problem. That didn't mean she wanted to though, out of all things swimming across the ocean was the last thing on Yang's list of things she wanted to do.

Already Yang had crossed a fair distance. The sinking boat was just a dot on the horizon, and the human still trapped inside Yang's mouth seems to have given up struggling. Yang loosened her hold on their arm just a fraction. She heard a whimper echo inside her jaws, and the golden dragon would have felt guilty had the human not attacked her first.

Yang never trusted humans and this is why, given the chance they always attack what they don't understand, or what they believe will give them power. Inwardly Yang chuckled thinking what her fellow dragons would think seeing Yang in this situation. Pyrrha would no doubt be horrified Yang was keeping a human imprisoned in her mouth, and demand she spit it out. Ren would simply give her that look that said he was unamused.

After a few more minutes of swimming Yang made sure there was nothing but miles of ocean around her before opening her mouth. Unsurprisingly the human jumped out into the water as soon as her arm was free. Yang heard the human gasped as they hit the water, the dragon let the human struggle to swim a bit with one arm before using her tail she wrapped it around the human's waist lifting them out of the water.

Now eye level and not in a fit of rage Yang could get a good look at the human who managed to knock her out last time. Her first impression was that she was small, even for human standards. No wonder Yang didn't notice the human back home, the dragon could step on her and she probably wouldn't even notice. Unlike the other humans on the ship she sported a white cloak with leather armor under it. Her hair and eyes were certainly strange, Yang didn't believe pink was a natural human hair color. Perhaps this human had gotten the wrong end of a magic spell.

Checking the human's arm Yang winced. She didn't mean to cause so much damage, but the human's arm was impaled right at her elbow. Yang wasn't sure even magic could fix the joint, meaning the dragon probably crippled the human's left arm for the rest of her life.

Yang had to give it to the human even pale from blood lost and her arm barely holding together she still struggled weakly in Yang's grasp. Curiously her eyes were different colors again, now one was a pale pink while the other was a deep brown.

"_Stop squirming! Do you really want to try your luck swimming?" _The girl stopped, taking in her surroundings seeing it was just Yang and miles of ocean. Yang noticed her eye color switch again both eyes changing to white before flashing back to pink and brown. The girl didn't say anything, but she stopped struggling so it was progress.

"_Thank you, believe it or not I'd would have loved to leave you on that ship with the rest of your kind but…." _Yang trailed of the chains jiggling as the dragon attempted to shift her wings. The girl merely glared at the dragon still not speaking.

"_Hey come on, you humans like deals right? Well, you undo these chains and I'll take you back to shore otherwise I wish you the best with your new shark friends." _The golden dragon's lips upturned into a toothy smirk, one that may be more threatening than intended with her sharp fangs on full display.

The girl stayed silent her multi colored gaze staring at Yang. The dragon's smirk transformed into a snarl.

"_Hey! Speak up at least say no so I can in good conscience toss you into the sea!" _Yang saw the girl's lips twitch as if she was about to say something, but then suddenly she slumped forward her eyes falling shut. Yang huffed the girl was out cold, no doubt from blood lost. Technically it was the dragon's fault for practically tearing the girl's arm off, but now the dragon would have to wait for her to wake up. Careful as not to cause anymore damage to the human's frail body Yang deposited the girl onto the her back. The dragon wasn't worried she would wake and attack Yang. After all Yang was the only thing stopping her from drowning right now.

* * *

_**A.N. And Yang makes her grand entrance, Yang I have to say is very enjoyable to write. She's such a likable character that its hard not to have a blast writing her. **_

_**Now last chapter I asked all you lovely people about what kind of ships you wanted to see in this story, and pretty much all of you were down for Arkos. The second ship I saw the most was Bumblebee and Renora not many other ships, but as I continue to introduce other characters I'd like to hear if anything peaks you guy's interest. As to not spoil the story I won't tell you what ships I decide on, but I do enjoy listening to you guys' input so thank you^_^. I'll see you guys next chapter until then! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A.N. I almost didn't edit this chapter tonight from **_**_excitement from seeing RWBY volume 4's release date. The hype is high and what a better time than now to give you guys a new chapter enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 12

"It can't be done." Jaune frowned at Blake's blunt statement. Currently Jaune, Nora, and the faunus were below deck of the Puma sitting around a table. Jaune's map of Remnant spread out over the table.

"Why not?" Nora retorted Blake's words, her face screwed into a pout. Blake sighed, rubbing her temple with two of her fingers.

"The Puma doesn't have clearance to get into Atlas. We'd be shot down before even getting close to shore." Jaune frowned, this wasn't going well. After Jaune had returned from talking with Pyrrha, once he reassured the two girls he was fine. The three had got to planning a way to get into the closed off nation of Atlas while Pyrrha had gone off hunting.

"There has to be some way in they can't just not let people into their country. Wouldn't they die off or something, I don't know." Blake raised an eyebrow at Jaune giving him a look that said she was questioning his intellect.

"Jaune, Atlas' capital alone is one of the largest cities in Remnant. They're not going to be dying off for a very, very long time. In theory, I guess Pyrrha could fly high enough to not be noticed, but then I don't see how you could land without being spotted." From what Blake had explained even if they went to the outskirts of Atlas there would no doubt be scouts and various military outposts scattered about the continent. Meaning it was very unlikely that someone wouldn't notice the bright scarlet dragon flying in for a landing.

"If you've never been to Atlas, how do you know so much about it?" Jaune asked leaning back in his chair arms crossed. Nora mirrored his movements giving Blake a mock suspicious look.

"I used to help smuggle people out of Atlas that's all." Blake said curtly, clearly not wanting to say anything more. Jaune frowned still not believing Blake didn't know a way in.

"So if you smuggled people out why can't you smuggle them in?" The dark haired faunus pinched her nose sighing.

"It's hard enough getting people out of Atlas. I've never even considered trying to get people back in, most sane people never want to go back there." Jaune's frown remained at Blake's words, it definitely wasn't painting a pretty picture of Atlas.

"Is it really that bad there?" The blonde nearly whispered, Jaune would be the first to admit he didn't know much about the world outside his village. All he had to go on was some gossip he heard at the village tavern. To think such a terrible place existed that people needed help being smuggled out of it was a harrowing thought. Blake frowned her yellow eyes looking at the map blankly.

"Depends on who you ask, most average citizens would say Atlas is great. No famine, or illness, the military keeps the country the safest in the world, and their economy is booming."

"Then who exactly did you help smuggle out?" Blake's frown deepened before she answered.

"Anything that wasn't human. Vale may be fairly equal when it comes to faunus and other non human beings, but Atlas they see lesser species as unworthy. I used to help smuggle faunus slaves, and every now again a werewolf or two out of there." Jaune looked to Nora for confirmation that this was true, but the Atlas native only shrugged. She had lived in the mountains most of her life, far away from any form of Atlas civilization. Finally Jaune sighed his shoulders slumping.

"There has to be someway to get in, Ren could be in real danger. Come on Blake, you have to know at least a lead that could get us on the right track to finding out how to get in." Blake thought for a moment, Jaune notice her faunus ears flatten against her head in thought. She sighed covering her face with her hand for a moment.

"I know someone who might know a way in." Blake's words were uncertain, as if she didn't want to suggest it.

"I take it there's a reason you didn't bring them up sooner?" Jaune frowned, if Blake didn't bring them up earlier there must be a reason she didn't. Nora was silent watching the faunus frowning as well, her only concern getting back to her homeland, more importantly back to Ren.

"I don't like bothering her, those mages in Atlas put her through enough. It's better if they believe she's gone." The dark haired faunus' tone was serious, and Jaune got the idea he didn't want to know what the person in question went through in Atlas. Still Jaune gave Blake a pleading look.

"If they can help us please take us to them. She can always say no we won't force her to help us, I promise." Jaune left a sense of finality in his voice. If this person truly wanted nothing to do with Atlas. Jaune wouldn't hold it against them, besides if they didn't help physically. Information could be just as useful as actually taking them to Atlas. Blake nodded, her grim look lightening slightly.

"It shouldn't take us too long to get the island she lives on. I'll go change our course, you should go catch Pyrrha up on what you're doing." Jaune nodded, following Blake out onto the main deck. Looking above Pyrrha had returned from hunting, she was circling above the ship her bright scarlet scales sparkling in the sun.

"Hey Pyrrha! We got a plan!...Sortof!" Jaune saw Pyrrha react to his call, the scarlet dragon began to swoop down. Without hesitating Jaune threw his legs over the railing of the ship. Waiting a moment Jaune jumped and landed safely on Pyrrha's back. Inwardly he congratulated himself, Blake had come up with that exercise not too far into their training. Blake claimed that if he was going to be fighting alongside Pyrrha he needed to trust the dragon would catch him without fail. It made sense in a way, but Jaune thought the faunus just got a kick out of it whenever Jaune jumped too soon and fell into the water.

Pyrrha brought them high into the air, and Jaune noticed the dragon's movements were slightly sluggish. Thinking about it Jaune realized they have been out at sea for quite some time. Meaning Pyrrha has been flying nonstop for the entire time. Jaune swallowed, a sour feeling of guilt hitting him.

"Did you catch anything?" Jaune at least hoped the dragon got a good meal in. It was probably a good thing they were going to find this person as the dragon could no doubt use a good rest.

"_Just a few fish here and there, we're quite far out at sea so most of the larger fish are too far underwater for me to reach." _The blonde frowned, not the answer he was hoping for, but at least they would be stopping soon. Running a hand through Pyrrha's soft feathers Jaune froze his hand coming across a bald spot where scarred flesh stopped any new feathers from growing. The former farm boy frowned, Pyrrha really was mortal just like he was. It was so easy to forget since the dragon was probably one of the strongest beasts out there. When really she could be struck down just like him. Gently Jaune continued running his ran through the dragon's feathers. He needed to become stronger, Jaune already knew this but now he truly felt he had a reason to.

He was making new allies everyday, but Pyrrha was Jaune's partner the closest friend Jaune could say he's ever had. He needed to become strong to protect her, inwardly Jaune laughed at the thought. No doubt if he shared it with Pyrrha the dragon would argue she didn't need protecting. She was a dragon after all, but if she was going to protect Jaune. Then the least he could do is return the favor.

"_What is our plan? Does Blake know a way into Atlas?" _Pyrrha's voice broke Jaune from his thoughts. Shaking his previous thoughts away Jaune went about telling Pyrrha what he had talked about with Blake, enjoying the soft breeze that touched his face as they glided through the air together.

* * *

"_Finally you're awake!" _Yang threw her head back after seeing the human's multi colored eyes opened. The golden dragon was still slowly swimming across the sea, the chains that bound her wings rattling as she shifted the stiff appendages.

The human blinked a few times before her eyes flickered through a few colors before settling back on brown in one eye and pale pink in the other. Yang was now almost certain that the human's state was the result of magic. The power came off her in waves, and it was clear either she or someone experimented with magic in order to give the girl some sort of power. Clearly it didn't work, and the girl's multi colored hair and eyes were the result of such foolhardy meddling with things they didn't understand.

"_Now that you're awake, about that deal I offered. Just unchain my wings, and I'll forget that you were the one that chained them." _The human shot Yang a glare, flinching when she tried sitting up. Yang frowned, they couldn't do this silent treatment forever. The human's arm needed medical attention from what Yang could tell. If it wasn't bandaged and cleaned soon it would no doubt get infected.

"_Listen I don't want to swim all the way to land, but I can and will. How do you think your chances of swimming fair Hmm?" _The human's eyes flashed to white for a second, and Yang felt she would be able to tell the human's feelings from watching her eyes. White obviously meant fear, and brown and pink was their standard neutral color.

Despite the threat the human shook her head glaring at the dragon. Yang's tail splashed in the water, the dragon's scales heating up.

"_Fine! I don't give free rides then." _Yang snarled about to snap her jaws and whip the human into the water when the human got up stumbling over to Yang's wings. At first Yang thought she may have seen reason, and was going to free her. Instead she fumbled with the chains for a moment before finding a heavy sturdy padlock.

The human glared at Yang, pointing at the keyhole on the lock, then pointing out to sea. Yang glanced at the lock then back at the ocean, specifically the direction the sunk ship was in.

"_Dammit!" _It wasn't that the human wouldn't free Yang. She couldn't, the key needed to do so was on the ship. The ship that was no doubt thousands of miles under the ocean right about now.

After calming down a bit, though her tail still whipped around wildly in the water Yang thought. Eventually the dragon sighed, she would have to find Pyrrha. Yang couldn't break the chains herself, but maybe her kin could shatter the bonds. Besides Yang didn't like the look of those black cloaked people who captured her. She would need to warn both Pyrrha and Ren about them.

First thing first though, looking behind her again at the human. Yang had to figure out what to do with her. Yang doubted she could get her to talk about why they captured her. The girl had yet to say a single word, only glares and her changing eye color told Yang anything.

The human was very pale now, clearly the wound Yang caused was really beginning to take its tole on her. Blood was still flowing from her arm, and again Yang winced. True she didn't like humans, but she couldn't help but feel bad when she nearly tore someone's arm off. Perhaps the girl deserved it, but the girl really didn't harm Yang as severely as the dragon did her.

Despite being a dragon Yang liked to think she wasn't that bad. Not bad enough to throw an injured human into the sea at least. Sighing again Yang lowering her head glaring at the human on her back.

"_You can stick around till we reach land, but after that I'd better not see you again." _The golden dragon snarled, the small human didn't even flinch her eyes staring right back at Yang, she nodded.

* * *

"Your friend lives alone here?" Jaune asked the faunus leaning forward staring at the small island before them. It only took a few hours to reach, and now Jaune found himself in a small boat floating out towards the tiny island Blake claimed the person who could help them was.

"It's better if she stays away from people, and this island isn't marked on any maps so it's perfect for her to live on." Blake said while she used an oar to steer them towards the shore. Since the island obviously had no dock of any kind they had to take a small row boat out, so they wouldn't damage the Puma's hull.

"If your friend is a hermit living on a tropical island alone. How is she going to help us find Ren?" Nora said frowning, sceptical whoever lived here could help them. Jaune had to agree with her on that as the boat got close enough allowing the small group to exit the vessel walking onto the shore.

Looking around it seemed like a very unassuming island. Jungle covered the mainland, and the sandy shore showed no signs of anyone walking on it in a long time. Jaune couldn't help but wonder what happened to this person to make them want to live on this island alone. The blonde felt that he would go insane if he was completely alone on an island for longer than a few days.

A woosh of air brought Jaune's attention to Pyrrha who landed on the soft beach next to them. The dragon let out a large yawn laying down on the beach. Jaune walked over to his fire breathing companion patting the dragon's snout.

"You can wait here Pyrrha, I don't think you could fit in that jungle anyway." The dragon perked up emerald gaze looking at Jaune.

"_Are you sure? Blake's friend may live here, but there could be dangers lurking in the jungle." _The dragon gave Jaune a concerned look, but Jaune just waved her off gesturing to Crocea Mors strapped to his belt.

"We'll be fine!" Jaune gave the dragon another grin before joining Blake at the edge of the jungle. Nora was giving the jungle an uncertain look.

"If it's alright with you guys I think I'll wait on the beach with Pyrrha." Nora said, a rare frown on her face. Jaune shrugged seeing no issue with it, but he did note to ask the Atlas native why she didn't want to enter the jungle later.

"Sure Blake and I can go ahead." Nora grin running back to the scarlet dragon jumping on her back much to the dragon's surprise. Jaune gave Pyrrha a sympathetic look before looking to Blake who gestured ahead.

The two began navigating the thick jungle Blake leading the way guiding them through the foliage. After a minute or two of silence Jaune spoke up.

"So now that we're here who is this mysterious person?" Jaune asked, there was a pause from the faunus her ears twitching as a bird flew overhead.

"She's not really a person, well sort of." An eyebrow rose at that, so Blake's friend wasn't human. That would explain why Blake helped them escape Atlas. Jaune stayed silent waiting for Blake to elaborate.

"She's a spirit living inside a sword." Jaune nearly tripped over a root sticking out of the ground. He quickly righted himself trying to understand what Blake just told him.

"A spirit? Sorry you lost me at that." Blake shook her head, keeping her gaze forward as she lead them.

"I can't say I understand it fully myself. One can summon spirits with magic to aid them, but until I meet her I've never heard of them staying in our world more than a few minutes." Jaune frowned glancing at the sword at his hip. Magic definitely was a powerful force no wonder dragons guarded their magical items so furiously. It gave Jaune a new sense of how much Pyrrha was trusting him by giving Crocea Mors to him.

"So let me get this straight, your friend is basically a living sword."

"Twelve swords actually, though when she takes human form they combined into one." Again Jaune tripped on a root, grumbling to himself. Maybe it was him, perhaps strange and otherworldly things like dragons and sword spirits were drawn to the former farm boy.

"Okay twelve swords, she's twelve swords, twelve living swords. Twelve. Living. SWORDS!" Blake chuckled at Jaune, looking quite amused at his reaction.

"You fly around on the back of the most friendly polite dragon in existence, and you're baffled by a spirit." Blake's ears twitched, the faunus kept looking ahead clearly holding in a laugh.

"YES! At least Pyrrha makes sense, why would a spirit want to live in a sword anyway?" Magic was such a new concept to Jaune that he was having a hard time grasping it. Pyrrha was tangible and real, something Jaune could see and understand what she was. A spirit was tangible, but Jaune could hardly believe it was real.

"She's never told me the whole story, but from what I've heard she's been around for centuries. Since the time Grimm walked Remnant, she even claims to have been forged for the very purpose of fighting Grimm." Jaune didn't respond immediately, his hand going to Crocea Mors' pommel. Perhaps this spirit knew something about the sword then, if she's been around for as long as Blake claimed. Grimm were the stuff of legend, to the point that not everyone even believes they were real at some point.

Before Jaune could respond, the two made it to a clearing. Blake raised her hand signaling Jaune to stop. Then she pointed to the circular clearing in the jungle. A peaceful little area with a stream passing through, and various flowers blooming all around. Someone had clearly kept this place well maintained so the jungle didn't consume it.

What really caught Jaune's attention though were the many swords sticking out of the ground. There were twelve of them, all sticking out of the ground their pommels raised as if waiting for someone to claim them. Just by looking at them Jaune could see something was strange about them. They were thin, a grey tinted metal blade with black leather wrapped around their pommels'. Green lines ran down each blade almost glowing with energy.

Blake stepped forward first checking each sword before she found one closest to a patch of flowers. Jaune trailed behind her staring at the blades in awe. The faunus reached out, and Jaune thought she was going to take the blade.

She didn't though, instead she tapped the pommel of the sword before speaking.

"Penny, wake up I have a new friend for you to meet." A soft hum came from the sword and Jaune jumped. The lines running down the blade glowed brightly before dimming again.

"Come on, wake up. Don't be lazy what will her highness think seeing you sleeping all day." Jaune's eyebrow rose wondering what Blake was talking about, but her words seemed to resonate with the sword. It glowed, around them the other swords following suit. Jaune watched as the other blades were bathed in a bright green light, becoming nothing more than shades of light before flying through the air towards the sword Blake spoke to.

The blonde threw himself to the ground to avoid the blades flying through the air, but there was no need. As the swords disappeared leaving only the last sword still embedded in the ground. The glow coming from the sword dulled slightly, and then another light appeared.

Behind the sword a figure came into being, nothing notable about them. The figure reminded Jaune of a doll before it was finished being made. No features graced this figure, it was as if they were made of light.

The figure grasped the sword's handle pulling it out of the ground. With a flourish the blade was sheathed in an unseen sheath, and Jaune had to shut his eyes as a flash of light blinded the former farm boy.

When he opened his eyes they widened as where a sword and a strange light once were now a girl stood. She was young, going by looks alone probably younger than Jaune. She wore strange robes that reminded Jaune of the sword that was once there. Her face was bright though, light freckles covering her cheeks, and curly orange hair framed her face. The one sword still remained, now sheathed in an intricate sheath on the girl's belt.

While Jaune looked on stunned, the girl covered her mouth with her hand letting out a small yawn. Bright mint green eyes blinked as if she truly had just been woken from a nap. When her eyes landed on Blake though she lite up immediately.

"Blake!" The smaller girl practically threw herself at the faunus, but Blake must have expected it. As the faunus caught her with ease returning the embrace.

"It's wonderful to see you again! I wasn't expecting you, otherwise I would have greeted you at the beach." The smaller girl chirped, eventually letting go of the faunus.

"Likewise Penny, I have a friend here I want you to meet." Blake gestured to the blonde, and for the first time the ginger haired girl turned her gaze on him. Jaune jumped, her eyes were bright almost otherworldly. She smiled though, and Jaune hesitantly returned it with his own.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc it's nice to meet you...Penny right?" She nodded confirming her name grinning.

"That's what Blake calls me yes, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Jaune slowly relaxed, his previous nerves from meeting a new person leaving him. Penny's enthusiasm and friendly demeanor putting him at ease.

Penny turned her gaze back on Blake surprisingly a sad frown crossed her features.

"Did Weiss not come to visit? It's been approximately one year, three months, and fourteen days since the last time." Jaune titled his head wondering how the girl could remember such a specific time, but then he remembered Penny was far from human. More importantly though the blonde perked up when she mentioned Weiss as if Blake knew the Queen of Vale. The faunus in question shook her head giving Penny a sympathetic look.

"It's hard for Weiss to leave the city nowadays. She's the Queen remember Penny?" The girl seemed to blank at that, almost like she truly forgot Weiss was the ruler of Vale. Then her eyes widened and she gave Blake a sheepish look.

"I apologize, I forgot it's been such a long time it slipped my mind that the Schnee family took the Vale throne." Jaune had to bite his tongue to stop from asking what they were talking about, but he didn't want to demand an explanation. Especially if Blake didn't want to give one.

"It's okay it's been awhile since you've left the island. I actually wanted to ask if you could help Jaune with something." Penny perked back up immediately looking at Jaune.

"Of course I am happy to serve! What can I do for you?" Jaune didn't answer for a second surprised how quickly the girl jumped back to her previous somber mood. He recovered though, and quickly explained how they needed to get to Atlas in order to find Ren.

Penny tilted her head in confusion though when Jaune mentioned Pyrrha and Ren. She placed her chin in her hand clearly not paying any mind to Jaune, too busy in her own thoughts. Jaune looked to Blake wondering if he should continue his explanation, but Blake saved him from speaking up.

"Penny what's wrong?" The sword spirit jumped, mint eyes blinking as if remembering she was talking to them.

"I apologize I was reviewing past events, and not to be rude. But I find it highly improbable that you have encountered a dragon." Blake looked surprised at Penny's statement, and Jaune just tilted his head before giving an uncertain chuckle.

"No offense taken, but breaths fire, flies, has scales, horns, and all that. I'm pretty sure Pyrrha's a dragon."

"I've seen her myself Penny, she is a dragon." Penny frown at Blake's confirmation still she shook her head again.

"I still find it improbable. The last dragon was killed centuries ago to stop the return of the Grimm."

* * *

_**A.N. So Penny enters, and Yang and Neo manage not to kill each otherXD. As most have you have guessed already the girl with Yang is indeed Neo, and I'm having a ball writing her and Yang's interactions. Not much else to say here now I have to get to editing my other RWBY story, so I can upload both at the same time. I'd feel bad otherwise giving one story an update while the other sitsXD. See you guys next chapter!**_


End file.
